Five Days (Traducción)
by houdiniboom
Summary: Nadie sabe que están perdidos. Nadie sabe dónde están. Nadie sabe que están atrapados. Nadie sabe que están muriendo. Dramione. (Traducción terminada)
1. Día Uno: Mañana

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a RavieSnake.**

 **Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA, la autora del fic es RavieSnake y ella muy amablemente accedió a dejarme a traducir. El título del fic es Five Days lo que en español se traduce "Cinco Días".**

 **Link de la historia original en el inglés: /s/12112 901/1/Five-Days (copie y pegue sin espacios)**

 **Esta historia sólo será publicada en esta página, si la ven en otro lado por favor avísenme.**

 **Rated M por lenguaje.**

 **Advertencia general de la his** **toria: incluye condiciones claustrofóbicas y representaciones gráficas de lesiones y enfermedades.**

* * *

 _._

 _"Cada segundo que aspiraba, el olor del pasto, el frío aire sobre su rostro, era tan precioso;_

 _Y pensar que las personas tenían años y años, tiempo que gastar, tanto tiempo recorrido, y él se estaba aferrando a cada segundo"_

 _\- JK Rowling, Harry Potter y las Reliquias mortales_

 _..._

 **Chapter 1: Día Uno: Mañana**

—Granger, quítate de una puta vez —gruñó Draco mientras parpadeaba contra la débil luz, la suciedad y el polvo flotante. Hermione simplemente tosió a los escombros en el aire.

—Y joder, cubre tu boca —dijo él.

—No… no puedo —gruñó de vuelta Hermione al tiempo que intentaba extraer sus brazos que estaban atrapados en ángulos extraños, el derecho estaba metido entre ellos de alguna manera y el izquierdo se aplastaba entre su lado y el extremo sobresalido de una afilada pared de piedra. Los ojos de Draco se ampliaron mientras ella intentaba moverse.

—Y aleja tu mano de mi polla —demandó. Hermione dejó de moverse y fulminó con la mirada al hombre que estaba presionado directamente contra ella.

—No quiero tocar tu preciosa polla —cortó ella— Estoy tratando de liberar mi brazo.

—Bueno, haz otra cosa porque justo ahora no me gustaría ser toqueteado.

Hermione continuó fulminándolo mientras inclinaba su cabeza para mirar entre ellos. Dejó salir un suspiro irritado cuando vio que su mano estaba de hecho frotándose directamente contra su entrepierna. Subió la mirada de nuevo a él.

— ¿Puedes mover tus brazos? —preguntó ella. Draco gruñó con molestia pero torció su cuerpo en el estrecho espacio y trató de destrabar su brazo derecho que estaba atrapado de algún modo tras él y su brazo izquierdo que estaba atorado y acuñado a un lado de ellos, su codo doblado contra la pared opuesta a él por lo que su mano y su antebrazo estaban levemente arriba del nivel de sus caras colgando de una manera rara.

Su manga estaba alzada y desde ese ángulo se exponía claramente su Marca Tenebrosa.

Hermione alejó su rostro de esa visión. — ¿Podrías por favor mover eso? —chasqueó ella.

—Lo estoy intentando, maldición —dijo Draco a través de dientes apretados al tiempo que intentaba librar su brazo variando su peso.

— ¡Aaahh! —gritó Hermione cuando su hombro derecho se presionó contra ella dolorosamente mientras él trataba de girar —. ¡Detente! ¡Me estás lastimando!

Draco solo se movió más fuerte. — ¡Solo cállate! Estoy… estoy tratando de… ¡aaahh! ¡Maldita sea! —rugió él en frustración, sacudiéndose con violencia.

— ¡PARA! ¡PARA! —rogó Hermione mientras era empujada por sus movimientos contra la piedra dura y polvorienta.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Draco le gritó, el pánico naciendo en su voz.

— ¡Cálmate! —ordenó Hermione— Entrar en pánico no nos servirá de nada.

— ¡Jódete! —gritó de vuelta mientras intentaba girar su cuerpo con fuerza de nuevo. Hermione chilló de nuevo y luego empuñó su mano derecha para golpearlo directo en las joyas. Finalmente él dejó de moverse.

— ¡Aaah! Granger… —dejó salir—… ¿qué mierda?

—Necesitas calmarte —insistió ella otra vez al tiempo que Draco inclinaba su cabeza tan lejos como podría sin tocarla y respiraba agitadamente.

—Así que… ¿así que me golpeaste? —jadeó.

—Funcionó —fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Draco enderezó su cabeza de vuelta y le frunció el ceño. —Zorra —dijo mientras le daba un fuerte rodillazo en el muslo.

— ¡Imbécil! — gritó ella, pateando sus pies contras su espinillas. Ambos procedieron entonces a luchar furiosamente con sus cuerpos acuñados contra el otro, golpeando y pateando lo que encontraran.

La pelea física duró un total de treinta segundos pero terminó con ellos dos colorados y sin aliento.

—No podemos… seguir… así… —jadeó Hermione, haciendo una mueca cuando Draco le propinó una patada final. Él no dijo nada pero asintió a regañadientes antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra la piedra y cerrar sus ojos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Esto no pasó —dijo, suplicando— Esto no está pasando. Esto de verdad no puede estar pasando.

Hermione dejó caer su propia cabeza y lo observó por un momento antes de recorrer su mirada por alrededor para finalmente averiguar cuán grave estaba su situación.

Era grave.

La grieta en la que estaban atrapados era amplia. Extendiéndose mucho más arriba de ellos a cada lado de sus cuerpos acuñados, pero las paredes solo se separaban más. Tal parecía que habían tenido "suerte" de no haber caído completamente hasta el final sino justo en el punto más estrecho.

—Por lo que parece, estamos alrededor de… diez metros bajo tierra —dijo ella después de un tiempo, bizqueando sus ojos hacia arriba de ellos—. Aunque no puedo inclinar mi cabeza lo suficiente como para tener certeza.

Draco abrió sus ojos para mirar arriba a la grieta en la que se habían caído y las paredes que se alzaban sobre ellos.

—Así que nada de escalar —murmuró él. Dio otra sacudida tentativa y añadió — Si es que alguna vez nos desatoramos.

Él trató de mirar abajo pero encontró su vista bloqueada por sus cuerpos y su rango de visión limitado por su propio brazo. — ¿Y qué tal abajo? —le preguntó a Hermione que sí era capaz de mover la cabeza lo suficiente para ver más allá de sus pies. Ella dirigió su mirada abajo.

—Está muy oscuro como para decir algo —ella respondió— Solo es negrura.

Draco gimió. — ¿Qué tan buena eres en magia sin varita? —inquirió. Al ver su ceja levantada él refunfuñó.

—Mira si puedes convocar nuestras varitas, —dijo él. Hermione lucía dudosa pero asintió en confirmación y concentró su mente en el hechizo.

— ¡ _Accio_ varita de Malfoy! —llamó ella. Ambos miraron arriba a la expectativa y, cuando una pequeña varita vino rodando por un costado del borde de la grieta sobre ellos, jadearon emocionados. Observaron la varita cayendo hacia ellos y rápidamente enderezaron sus cabezas atrás al tiempo que ésta caía en medio de sus cuerpos justo donde sus pechos estaban presionados juntos, a la derecha de Hermione y a la izquierda de Draco. Se balanceó precariamente allí y ambos Draco y Hermione se la quedaron mirando con temerosa anticipación.

— ¿Puedes alcanzarla? —susurró Hermione. Draco la fulminó.

— ¿Acaso luce como si yo carajo pudiera? —preguntó él, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a su brazo atrapado. — Mira si puedes cogerla con tus dientes —en cambio sugirió.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. — Eso es menos probable que tú tomándola con tu mano —ella pareció pensativa por un momento— Quizá… quizá podría trabajar porque está tocándonos —dijo ella— Prueba y conjura algo.

Draco frunció el ceño levemente pero miró a la varita entre ellos— Um… _Lumos_ —intentó. Nada pasó.

— ¡Lumos! —gritó Hermione. No hubo reacción y ambos suspiraron con decepción.

—Bueno, ahí va esa teoría. ¿Alguna otra brillante sugerencia? —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

—Trata y conjura un _Accio_ varita hacia tu mano—dijo ella— Pero ten cuidado y no lo hagas... –

— ¡ _Accio_ varita!

—Con tanta fuerza… —Hermione terminó su oración en voz baja al tiempo que ambos veían la varita zumbar como un disparo desde donde estaba hasta azotarse dentro de la palma de él y luego caer en picada en el abismo donde él era incapaz de agarrarla con suficiente rapidez.

— ¡MIERDA! —rugió Draco. Hermione lo incitó a que se callara y luego inclinó su oído hacia abajo.

—Maldita sea, —dijo ella un momento después, alzando su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaba escuchando —explicó ella— a ver si podía escucharla chocar con el fondo y así poder cuán profundo va este agujero.

— ¿Y?

—Y no pude oír nada.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. —Adorable —suspiró pesadamente— ¿Y tu varita?

—Está encerrada en mi baúl de especímenes, —respondió Hermione arrepentida—Así que, a menos que quieras una caja pesada de madera llena de frascos de vidrio cayendo aquí, mi varita no es una opción.

Draco frunció el ceño y permanecieron en silencio por un momento hasta que él habló de nuevo— ¿Quién sabe que estás aquí?

Hermione exhaló inquieta. — Nadie — respondió en voz baja—. Yo… yo hablé con mi mamá por teléfono justo antes de dejar la casa… le dije que iba a salir, pero no a dónde.

— ¿Y Weasley? —inquirió Draco— ¿O Potter?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. —Están fuera en una semana en el campo… la fase final de su entrenamiento de Auror. Se fueron hace dos días a destinos desconocidos —dijo ella tristemente— ¿Y tú?

—Nadie sabe que estoy fuera —respondió Draco. —Mis padres están aún bajo arresto domiciliario y regularmente yo me quedo en otra parte. Será muy tarde para cuando se empiecen a preocupar…

Él cerró los ojos y también sacudió su cabeza contra la pared rocosa.

—Vamos a morir aquí dentro —suspiró él— Eso es todo… la línea Malfoy termina conmigo pudriéndome en un hoyo junto a una sangresucia.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada la Marca en su brazo y arrugó su nariz. — Yo no estoy completamente emocionada con la posibilidad de permanecer atrapada junto a ti tampoco, sabes.

—Bueno, tal vez si simplemente hubieras hecho como yo te dije, no estaríamos aquí —dijo él.

—Tú fuiste el que invadió mi búsqueda —Hermione lanzó de vuelta— Si la culpa es de alguien, es tuya.

— ¿¡Mi culpa!? —dijo él indignado, abriendo mucho los ojos— Si solo me hubieras escuchado –

— ¡No soy tu maldito elfo doméstico que solo toma órdenes, Malfoy! —interrumpió Hermione furiosa.

Draco se mofó. —Fue una simple sugerencia de que te movieras, tú idiota insufrible— dijo él hirviendo con rabia— No una orden para brillar mis putos zapatos… no que alguna vez confiaría en tus torpes manos para tocar mis zapatos.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, labios cerrados en una fina línea. — ¿Torpes? Tú ni siquiera pudiste convocar tu varita que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia —replicó ella—. Solo la dejaste caer. Es un misterio cómo llegaste a ser Buscador con tan pobres reflejos.

Él arrugó sus ojos. — Era un maldito buen buscador.

Hermione bufó con burla. —Harry te vencía cada vez.

—Potter es un bastardo tramposo —gruñó Draco y Hermione se rio.

—Celoso, ¿eh? —dijo ella, — Siempre estuviste celoso de él.

—Sí, toda la puta razón —dijo entre dientes. Entonces, él arrugó su cara al tiempo que retorcía su cuerpo dentro del estrecho espacio.

—Detente —gruñó Hermione adolorida de nuevo cuando el hombro derecho junto con la cadera de él la empujaron más bruscamente dentro de la piedra alrededor de ellos.

—No —dijo Draco —. Voy a salir de este maldito hoyo —él se impulsó colocando los pies alrededor de las pequeñas salientes de rocas al lado de ellos y cuando sintió un sitio firme, intentó empujarse a él mismo con sus piernas. La acción logró moverlos a ambos hacia arriba levemente pero forzó a su brazo acuñándolo contra una piedra afilada. Él maldijo e inmediatamente los dejó descender a su posición previa cuando sangre empezó a derramarse por su brazo.

—Carajo —dijo él, girando su antebrazo tanto como pudo para ver el largo corte que la piedra había hecho en su piel.

—Eso fue brillante —musitó Hermione secamente y con una mueca —. Ahora que has logrado cortarte a ti mismo y arañar mi espalda como un infierno contra estas rocas, ¿crees que podrías dejar de ser estúpido?

—Estoy tratando de salvar nuestros traseros —Draco le espetó— No puedo hacer eso estando sin hacer nada.

Hermione exhaló profundamente y volvió su atención hacia la entrada de la grieta. Ella bizqueó contra la pequeña cantidad de sol que se filtraba hacia ellos y entonces gritó.

— ¡AYÚDENNOS!

—Por amor a Merlín —Draco se encogió cuando su voz resonó alta alrededor de ellos, pero Hermione siguió.

— ¡AYUDA! ¿PUEDE ALGUIEN OÍRME? ¡AYÚDENNOS!

— ¡PARA! —Draco gritó por encima de ella— Suenas como un animal moribundo. Vas a atraer predadores.

Hermione se detuvo y alzó una ceja en su dirección. —Actualmente somos animales moribundos.

Draco parpadeó y luego alzó su cabeza. — ¡AYUDA! ¡AYÚDENNOS!

Hermione rodó los ojos una vez antes de gritar de nuevo. Migas de polvo de arriba se liberaban, tierra polvorienta proveniente de las paredes caían sobre ellos al tiempo que sus gritos combinados salían de la grieta y vibraban contra ellos. Continuaron por varios minutos hasta que el polvo se volvió mucho y Hermione comenzó a toser de nuevo.

Draco ladeó su cabeza lejos de ella cuando lo hizo y un trozo de tierra cayó directamente dentro de su ojo derecho.

— ¡Joder! —chilló él, cerrando su ojo contra el material externo. Él intentó extraer su mano para frotarlo, pero no pudo lograrlo. Abrió el ojo solo para cerrarlo de nuevo cuando el dolor se volvió demasiado. Involuntariamente lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas mientras Hermione continuaba tosiendo y estornudando. Fue después de varios minutos que el aire se aclaró, la tos seca de Hermione se detuvo y las lágrimas de Draco eliminaron el sucio.

Hermione intentó calmar su ritmo respiratorio mientras parpadeaba en la dirección de Draco a través de ojos llorosos. Él parpadeó de vuelta con ojos igualmente llorosos y dejó caer su cabeza contra la piedra de nuevo.

—No más gritos —inhaló él en voz baja. Ambos se quedaron callados y alternaban entre cerrar los ojos y mirar hacia arriba a la luz que no tenían esperanza de alcanzar.

.

* * *

 _ **N/T bueno mis queridos lectores, les traigo una nueva traducción! que la verdad tenía planeada desde hace tiempo pero no pude publicarla hasta ahora… esta historia siendo un poco diferente a What The Room Requires pero igual de cautivadora en mi opinión ;) espero que les haya gustado así sea un poquito este primer capi e intrigado también... todo se irá desenvolviendo... y bueno, sigo diciendo que no soy experta en esto de las traducciones, así que si ven algo raro o que no concuerde, por favor digánmelo, traducir es un proceso de continuo progreso.**_

 _ **Por último, gracias enormes Doris por ayudarme a revisar este primer capi, ¡eres genial!**_

 _ **Sin más, nos leemos, ¿pronto? Jaja**_

 _ **Oh and Ravie, if you read this, THANK YOU AGAIN!**_


	2. Día Uno: Tarde

**Hola de nuevo! hoy capi! probablemente no tarde tanto entre actualización porque los capítulos son cortos, de hecho son 14 en total así que aspiro a terminar de traducir pronto... :) GRACIAAAAS POR LOS FAVS FOLLOWS de veras que alegran la vida!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Día Uno: Tarde**

Hermione abrió un ojo al sonido de dolorosos siseos para ver a Draco estudiando su brazo herido con una mueca.

— ¿Duele? —preguntó ella, abriendo los dos ojos. Él le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—No — escupió él con sarcasmo—. Se siente maravilloso.

Hermione frunció los labios. — ¿Qué tan mal?

Draco no respondió y simplemente giró la cabeza lejos de ella.

— ¿Cuán profundo está? —trató ella de nuevo. Draco suspiró y volteó su antebrazo para mirar el corte.

—Profundo —fue todo lo que dijo antes de relajar el brazo y mirar hacia arriba con desánimo.

— ¿Todavía está sangrando? —Hermione preguntó, tratando de estirar su cuello para observar el otro lado de su brazo.

—No —respondió él bruscamente— De hecho apenas sangró. No creo que mucha sangre alcance a llegar hasta tan arriba en el brazo con este ángulo.

— ¿Y todavía duele?

Draco le dirigió una mirada irritada. —Sí, Granger. Mi brazo malditamente duele. Tiene un tajo que llega casi al infierno, está lleno de suciedad ¡y ayudaría si dejaras de preguntar!

Hermione frunció el ceño hacia la extremidad. — ¿Hay sucio dentro?

Draco bufó con fastidio y sacudió su cabeza mientras intentaba ignorarla de nuevo.

—Si está sucio se va a infectar —dijo ella.

—La bruja más brillante de nuestra generación —murmuró Draco con burla— sabe que la suciedad en una herida causa infección. Cuán absolutamente brillante.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. —Solo estoy tratando de ayudar.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que eso ayuda? —Draco ladró de vuelta— ¿Conoces alguna manera de limpiarlo?

—No —admitió ella reacia— No conozco ninguna.

— ¿Entonces no existe razón de insistir en los hechos, no?

Hermione giró su cabeza lejos de él y frunció el ceño a la pared.

—De cualquier manera, no sé por qué te preocupas —oyó a Draco gruñir en voz baja. Ella lo miró de vuelta para observarlo con el ceño fruncido contemplando la nada.

— ¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó ella. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron.

— ¿En este momento…? —dijo él con un tono que claramente transmitía su poca paciencia—. Porque no cierras tu boca. ¿No puedes simplemente dejar que un hombre muera en paz?

—Dudo que haya algo pacífico con respecto a la manera en que muramos aquí —suspiró Hermione. Draco abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

— ¿Ninguna estúpida y perseverante noción de esperanza Gryffindor de que vengan en nuestro rescate?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza decaída y contempló con anhelo de vuelta hacia arriba a la luz. —Nada excepto un milagro nos salvará de esto.

Draco la miró por un minuto antes de preguntar —Así que… cuánto… ¿entonces cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?

—Podríamos estar bien por un poco más de tiempo ya que podemos mover nuestras piernas, si no pudiéramos, nos desmayaríamos alrededor de una hora después debido a la sangre acumulada en nuestros pies y luego moriríamos de hipoxia —respondió ella con naturalidad.

— ¡Qué alegre! —canturreó Draco sardónicamente.

—Sí… asegúrate de mover tus piernas enérgicamente cada diez minutos y así… o si empiezas a sentirte débil.

—Y asumiendo que no nos cansamos demasiado como para seguir haciendo eso… ¿cuánto tiempo tendríamos? —inquirió Draco.

—Bueno —replicó ella— dado que no sufrimos ningún trauma agudo… diría que tenemos una semana máximo. Pero estaremos delirantes por deshidratación mucho antes.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Maravilloso.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza en su dirección y lo miró. —Oh, sí. Primero habrá dolores de cabeza y después espasmos musculares. Luego nuestra visión se pondrá borrosa y nos sentiremos confundidos… y eso si es que no sufrimos hipotermia o lentamente nos asfixiamos por no ser capaces de aspirar la suficiente cantidad de aire debido a la manera en la que estamos apretados aquí. Y si eso no es suficiente… muy probablemente sucumbirás a la sepsis por eso —añadió ella con un asentimiento hacia su brazo.

Draco se la quedó mirando. — Una sabelotodo empollona hasta el final —dijo él.

—Tú preguntaste —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pregunté cuánto tiempo teníamos, —dijo él, rodando los ojos — no acerca de las desagradables particularidades sobre las cuales vamos a morir.

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos mientras descansaba su cabeza contra las rocas. Draco la miró con rabia.

— ¿Qué mierda está mal contigo? —demandó él.

— ¿Hmm? —tarareó ella en interrogación con los ojos aún cerrados.

Draco sacudió la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección. — ¿Puedes hablar y hablar sobre cómo será nuestro terrorífico final y luego solo te encoges de hombros como si no fuera nada? ¿Estás simplemente bien con el hecho de que estaremos muertos en menos de una semana?

—Esta no es exactamente mi primera vez —respondió ella ociosamente.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Draco con impaciencia.

—La muerte —Hermione dijo finalmente mirándolo— La he enfrentado tantas veces ya… supongo que estoy condicionada al punto de solo aceptarla.

— ¿Así que no te importa que vamos a morir?

—Claro que me importa —frunció el ceño ella— Preferiría no morir ahora… pero no voy a armar un escándalo por el hecho de que es inevitable.

Draco simplemente sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. —Increíble —dijo al tiempo que giraba su atención de vuelta a su brazo y flexionaba su puño varias veces con una mueca en su rostro. Hermione lo contempló haciéndolo y arrugó su frente a su expresión y luego a su Marca Tenebrosa.

—Así que… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué qué? —preguntó él, sus ojos fijos todavía en su mano.

— ¿Por qué me odias?

Draco gimió. —No vas a parar, ¿cierto?

—Probablemente no —sonrió Hermione. Él refunfuñó sufridamente y luego la recorrió con su mirada hasta donde alcanzaba a verla.

—Bueno, entonces… Las razones por las que te odio —dijo él en modo conversacional. —Bueno, para empezar, tu actitud.

— ¿Mi actitud?

Draco asintió. —Sí… eres mandona, cansona y generalmente desagradable. Pones a uno de los nervios, Granger. También estoy seguro de que no soy el primero en decirlo.

Hermione simplemente alzó una ceja en su dirección y él entrecerró los ojos de vuelta.

—Razón número dos —dijo él, fulminando con la mirada su cabellera— Ese maldito nido de ratas.

— ¿Qué es lo que está tan mal con mi cabello? —inquirió ella con calma, aparentemente tranquila por su comentario.

Draco se rio con burla. —Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ¿Siquiera tienes cepillo? Sabes, no necesitas preocuparte por mí muriendo por una infección o por mis piernas llenándose de sangre porque tengo la seguridad de que me sofocaría con esos rizos andrajosos mientras duerma… asumiendo claro que podemos dormir en este agujero olvidado por Dios.

Hermione exhaló con cansancio pero no reaccionó de ninguna manera excepto preguntar. — ¿Algo más?

Draco se encogió de hombros mirando de vuelta la pared. —Tu nombre es como fastidioso.

— ¿Mi nombre es fastidioso?

—Es difícil de pronunciar y suena como alguien que tiene algún tipo de desorden intestinal —dijo él.

Hermione se rio y él la miró de costado. —Me alegra que encuentres este tema divertido —musitó él con ironía.

Ella le sonrió. —Nunca me habían dado esa respuesta antes —dijo ella—. Con los años he oído varias quejas sobre mi nombre pero "desorden intestinal" es definitivamente la primera vez.

Draco simplemente rodó los ojos y regresó a mirar su herida.

Hubo otro lapso de silencio hasta que Hermione dijo en voz baja. —Estoy sorprendida.

— ¿Por? —respondió Draco sin mirarla.

—Por el hecho que mi estatus de sangre no estaba en la lista de cosas por las que me odiabas.

Las cejas de Draco se juntaron mientras fulminaba su brazo. —No… no lo es.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza en su dirección. — ¿Así que antes me llamaste sangresucia solo porque sí?

—Estaba enojado—dijo él a la defensiva —. Si recuerdo bien también te llamé zorra y una idiota insufrible… las personas tienden a decir cosas desagradables cuando están enojadas.

— ¿Entonces ya no eres más un supremacista de sangre?

Draco respiró hondo varias veces antes de responder con un corto —No.

— ¿Así que ya no me ves como una inmunda san… -

— ¿¡Qué cojones quieres de mí!? —espetó Draco furioso, volteándola a mirar— ¿Qué carajos quieres que diga? No. No pienso que seas una maldita muggle. No te miro y automáticamente pienso "sangresucia". No. No, joder, no. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Acabamos entonces? ¿Podrías amablemente cerrar la boca ahora?

Hermione parpadeó en su dirección, aparentemente perdida sobre qué decir, así que solo asintió.

—Bien —dijo Draco, posicionando su cabeza dentro de una ranura entre las piedras y cerrando los ojos.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando por unos pocos minutos y luego hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos. Continuaron en un silencio tranquilo por una hora completa junto con la sacudida ocasional de sus piernas como único movimiento, hasta que Hermione finalmente alzó su cabeza y observó abajo donde estaban presionados juntos.

Tentativamente, intentó mover su torso a su izquierda pero entonces se detuvo cuando Draco dejó salir un bajo e irritado gruñido de su garganta. Lo fulminó con la mirada de vuelta unos segundos antes de inclinar su cabeza tan lejos como podía y tratar de mirar mucho más debajo de sus piernas mientras intentaba sostenerse a ella misma colocando un pie en un saliente rocoso. Con cuidado intentó sacar su brazo derecho pero después suspiró en voz alta derrotada cuando su brazo no cedió.

— ¿Qué es? —gruñó de repente Draco.

—Nada —respondió Hermione con la cabeza todavía inclinada a un costado.

Draco refunfuñó y abrió sus ojos enviándole una mirada sombría. —Obviamente hay algo. Sácalo.

Hermione relajó su cabeza hacia atrás y le ofreció una mueca en disculpa. —No puedo tener mi mano ahí mucho más tiempo.

Draco frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué?

—Mi mano —repitió ella— Está empezando a encalambrarse por agarrar mis shorts. Estaba tratando de ver si podía moverla.

— ¿Y por qué no sueltas tus shorts? —sugirió él y Hermione suspiró de nuevo.

—Porque… si lo hago entonces te tocaría —dijo ella, dejando su mano caer para demostrar cómo quedaría descansando contra su entrepierna. Draco hizo una mueca en respuesta al toque y Hermione alejó su mano. — ¿Ves? —dijo ella en voz baja.

Draco cerró los ojos otra vez y dejó salir un suspiro resignado mientras sacudía su cabeza contra la roca. — Solo… solo ponla ahí —dijo él. Hermione cuidadosamente relajó su muñeca junto con su mano y la descansó contra él una vez más.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Tu mano es mi menor preocupación en el momento.

— ¿Lo que significa? —Hermione juntó sus cejas.

— ¿Aparte del hecho que estamos atrapados bajo tierra? —dijo con tristeza— Tengo que mear.

Hermione relajó su expresión. —Oh —respondió ella en voz baja— Quieres… ¿quieres que te ayude a hacerlo?

Draco la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Por favor dime que no acabo de oír que sugerías lo que creo que hiciste?

— ¿Qué? —ella frunció el ceño en su dirección—No podemos exactamente usar un retrete aquí, ¿verdad?

—Tú mantendrás tu mano fuera de mis pantalones —le advirtió él.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Está bien… si quieres mojarte y estar aún más incómodo…

—Simplemente me aguantaré —gruñó Draco alejando su mirada de ella. Ella rodó los ojos y luego arrugó su cara en concentración mientras movía su mano lejos de él de nuevo para coger sus shorts y empezar a jalarlo por la pernera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — inquirió Draco mientras la veía pelearse aparentemente con ella misma para sostenerse.

—A ti —gruñó Hermione levemente mientras se esforzaba por maniobrar su mano—. Podría ser que no te importe estar húmedo y maloliente, pero a mí sí.

La sangre se drenó de la cara de Draco. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —repitió él alarmado.

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —espetó ella de vuelta cuando hizo el extremo de sus shorts y el borde de sus pantaletas a un lado.

—Tú sí que no vas a mear ahora —dijo él indignado.

—Querrás mover tus pies —fue todo lo que ella dijo en respuesta, inclinando la cabeza. Draco se apresuró en alejar sus pies tan lejos como pudo a sus costados mientras ella procedía, de hecho, a aliviarse a ella misma.

—Mucho mejor —suspiró ella, relajando su mano un momento después y moviéndose un poco para reajustar sus shorts.

—No puedo creer que acabaras de hacer eso —dijo Draco disgustado. Hermione niveló su cara con la de él.

—Los días que vienen serán un infierno, Malfoy —dijo ella, pesadumbre coloreando su normalmente seria voz— Y no intento causarme ninguna cantidad de sufrimiento adicional solo porque tú no quieres reconocer el hecho que tendremos que orinar… mientras tengamos agua extra que expulsar, sea dicho de paso.

Draco parpadeó y luego se mofó. —Será mejor que no cagues aquí.

Hermione dejó salir una risa cansada. —Probablemente no nos tendremos que preocupar por eso —él alzó una ceja en interrogación y ella se explicó. —El cuerpo humano tiende a cerrar el tracto digestivo en tiempos de estrés extremo como una táctica evolucionaria de supervivencia. Posiblemente padeceremos estreñimiento hasta que muramos.

Draco pareció relajarse un poco por la noticia. —Gracias a Merlín por los pequeños favores —murmuró él. Estuvieron en silencio de nuevo hasta que él inclinó la cabeza en la dirección de ella—. ¿En fin, cómo es que sabes todas esas cosas?

—He leído muchos libros —se encogió ella de hombros, dejando sus ojos pasearse alrededor de las áridas y rocosas paredes.

—Claro que lo has hecho —dijo Draco, una pequeña sonrisa burlona en la esquina de su boca—. Entonces dime algo que probablemente no sepa.

Hermione lo contempló de vuelta y arqueó una ceja en respuesta a su repentino cambio de humor. — ¿Qué?

—Cuéntame algo interesante.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con sospecha y Draco rodó los ojos.

—Estoy malditamente aburrido, ese es el por qué. Así que, a menos que tengas una mejor idea de cómo pasar nuestro tiempo, sigue con el trivial.

Hermione le frunció el ceño por un momento pero después entrecerró sus ojos y miró arriba pensativa. —De acuerdo —ella dijo, volviéndose a mirarlo con una expresión altiva—. ¿Sabías que los hurones solo pueden ver en sombras de rojo y azul?

Draco entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección.

— ¿Y que los hurones albinos son bizcos?

—Eres una zorra —dijo él, Hermione solo sonrió.

—Los hurones hembra mueren si no tienen suficiente sexo —siguió ella. Draco pareció sorprendido por ese hecho a pesar de sí.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó él curioso. Hermione asintió y él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y la miró pensativo. — ¿Qué más sabes acerca de hurones?

—Los hurones bailan cuando se sienten felices o amenazados — dijo ella—. Y están en la misma familia que las comadrejas y las nutrias.

El ceño de Draco se frunció levemente con la última parte. — ¿De verdad nutrias?

Hermione asintió de nuevo y luego inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás cuidadosamente. —Dos animales muy diferentes… que son en muchas cosas iguales.

Draco la contempló por un momento y luego dijo. —Háblame de las nutrias.


	3. Día Uno: Noche

**Chapter 3: Día Uno: Noche**

—No puedo aguantar más —dijo Draco.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada del sueño inquieto en el que había caído luego de su larga sesión de trivial y lo miró.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione soñolienta.

— ¡No puedo aguantarlo más! —dijo él con urgencia—. Mierda, he esperado demasiado. ¡Rápido!

Hermione parpadeó para intentar prestarle atención y se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. — ¿Qué quieres de…—?

— ¡Rápido! —repitió él con desesperación— ¡No quiero mearme encima!

— ¿De verdad… de verdad quieres que te ayude a hacerlo? —inquirió ella vacilante— Como…

El rostro de Draco se arrugó con dolor. — ¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Ahora, hazlo ahora!

Apurada por el tono frenético de su voz, Hermione rápidamente empezó a buscar la corredera de sus pantalones.

— ¡Joder, tienes como dos segundos! —advirtió Draco justo en el momento en que abría el cierre. Ella mordió su labio y giró su rostro en dirección a la pared con una expresión incómoda mientras deslizaba sus dedos dentro de sus pantalones y agarraba su pene gentilmente.

Draco aspiró una bocanada de aire en respuesta al toque pero no dijo nada cuando Hermione hábilmente lo liberó y luego lo posicionó un poco hacia abajo.

—Adelante —ella le instruyó por lo que Draco inclinó su cabeza y dejó salir un alto gemido de alivio al tiempo que vaciaba su vejiga dentro de la oscuridad bajo ellos.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó Hermione embarazosamente un minuto después. Draco agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo.

—Sí —dijo él en un susurro ronco. Hermione lo sacudió ligeramente con su mano, luego lo metió de vuelta en sus pantalones y con cuidado cerró sus pantalones. Draco bufó y sacudió su cabeza mientras la alzaba.

—Déjenselo a Granger —dijo él— incluso ser una sabelotodo en lo referente a cómo los hombres se arreglan después de una fuga.

Hermione lució incómoda de nuevo. —Sólo lo puse donde estaba.

—Lo sacudiste primero —dijo Draco— ¿Qué puto libro te enseñó a hacer eso?

—Viví al aire libre con dos hombres por casi un año, Malfoy —dijo ella un poco a la defensiva— No hay mucho acerca de las funciones del cuerpo masculino que no sepa.

Draco hizo una mueca. —Weasley siempre fue un bruto.

Hermione simplemente le frunció el ceño antes de inclinar su cabeza lejos de él y quedarse mirando la pared.

— ¿De cualquier manera cómo están ellos? —preguntó Draco después de un minuto de silencio tenso— ¿La comadreja y Potter? Todavía saliendo a salvar el mundo por lo que parece.

— ¿Qué te importa? —replicó Hermione, brusca.

Draco se encogió de hombros y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. —Supongo que no me importa.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada la pared por varios minutos hasta que finalmente y en voz baja, habló. —Ginny está embarazada y Gabrielle quiere que Ron se mude a Francia.

Draco pareció sorprendido por la repentina revelación. — ¿Weasley está embarazada?

—No lo han anunciado aún —asintió a medias Hermione— Solo Ron y yo sabemos y eso es porque…

Ella se ahogó con sus palabras y cerró los ojos. Draco sacudió su torso contra el de ella. — ¿Granger?

De repente Hermione rompió a llorar. —Él… Harry nos pidió que fuéramos los padrinos —balbuceó alicaída, tratando esconder su cara a un costado— En cambio ahora… me toca pasar la eternidad atrapada en un hoyo.

Draco frunció el ceño en su dirección. —Tanto por no molestarse —dijo él. Ella lo fulminó a través de los ojos acuosos pero terminó bizqueando mientras intentaba verlo con la creciente oscuridad que se estaba cerniendo con la noche que llegaba.

—Jódete —le espetó ella. Draco simplemente se la quedó mirando.

—Tu mano está en el lugar correcto para cuando quiera que estés lista, Granger —dijo el llanamente. El labio de Hermione se levantó por el disgusto.

—Cerdo —murmuró ella, alejando su mirada de él de nuevo.

—Oh, supéralo —dijo Draco. Hermione lo contempló rabiosa y con desaprobación mientras volvía a mirarlo otra vez.

—Sabes qué – ¡aahh! ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —ella enderezó su cabeza y la hizo a un lado, su réplica instantáneamente olvidada cuando de repente algo voló junto a ellos.

Draco parpadeó furiosamente hacia arriba al cielo que estaba oscureciéndose para intentar ver qué fue lo que había venido desde el abismo bajo ellos.

—Creo que… creo que fue un murciélago —dijo él. Si el día estuviera más claro, él hubiera visto la sangre drenarse del rostro de Hermione.

— ¿Un murciélago? —susurró ella con miedo, inclinando su cabeza aún más lejos de donde había salido esa cosa. Justo en ese momento otro murciélago pasó al lado de ellos y ella chilló.

—Ésta debe ser la entrada de una cueva de murciélagos —Draco hizo una mueca cuando más manchas negras rozaron su brazo herido.

— ¿Cueva? —gimió Hermione— Pero los murciélagos viven en colonias de miles.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, una corriente continua de alas se liberaron alrededor de ellos dentro de la estrecha caverna mientras los murciélagos se elevaban hacia la libertad de los cielos.

Los gritos de Hermione acompañaron todo el barullo lleno de gorjeos chillones procedentes de los innumerables mamíferos voladores al tiempo que ella y Draco cerraban sus ojos e inclinaban sus cabezas juntas.

Murciélago tras murciélago volaban en, al parecer interminables espirales alrededor de ellos. Muchos minutos pasaron y los gritos Hermione habían pasado a ser sollozos mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Draco. Draco tenía su cara de igual manera presionada con fuerza contra el cuello de ella con una mueca en su rostro.

— ¡Joder, paren ya! —ladró Draco con desesperación a los murciélagos que seguían asaltándolos — ¡Carajo!

Fue después de media hora que los últimos murciélagos rezagados salieron.

Ni Hermione ni Draco se atrevieron a levantar sus cabezas mientras temblaban el uno contra el otro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que regresen? —murmuró Draco en su hombro.

—Yo no… no… sé —sorbió por la nariz Hermione decaída.

—Calma —dijo Draco suavemente. La respiración de Hermione se atoró con los restos de sus sollozos, pero asintió contra su hombro al tiempo que se obligaba a calmarse.

Cuando finalmente se quedó callada unos pocos minutos después, Draco tentativamente abrió los ojos.

—Vaya —exhaló él.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Hermione con ansiedad.

—Está muy oscuro —respondió él al tiempo que observaba por alrededor la completa oscuridad que se había cernido. Hermione abrió los ojos pero luego rápidamente los cerró con un sollozo.

—Tan oscuro —Draco repitió asombrado a la completa negrura.

—Y frío —añadió Hermione, temblando contra el duro cuerpo presionado contra ella.

Draco gimió. —Todo esto solo sigue poniéndose mejor.

—Y es solo el primer día —susurró Hermione con voz grave. Draco acurrucó su mejilla más cómodamente en su hombro.

—Solo nos tendremos que preocupar del primer día si se enfría más—dijo él.

—Con la profundidad en la que estamos, de hecho dudo que la temperatura haya fluctuado mucho —replicó Hermione. Draco rodó sus ojos en la oscuridad.

—Por favor díganos, Sabedora-de-Todo—dijo él arrastrando las palabras— cuánto más sabes sobre las temperaturas de la tierra.

Fue el turno de Hermione de rodar los ojos. —La temperatura permanece constante bajo tierra… hasta que empiezas a acercarte al centro, por supuesto. Podría estar nevando o haciendo mucha calor allá arriba y aun así seguiría la misma temperatura aquí.

— ¿La cuál es?

— ¿Ahora soy tu termómetro personal? —escupió ella— No sé exactamente.

Él prácticamente gruñó. —Merlín… ¿todo es tan difícil contigo, joder? ¿Hace suficiente frío como para padecer hipotermia o no?, ¡porque ciertamente se siente como que sí!

Hermione se aclaró la garganta audiblemente. —No lo sé. ¿Tal vez? Hemos estado la mayor parte del día sin sufrir shock así que…

—Bueno, de cualquier manera es incómodo —se quejó él— ¿Nos vamos solamente a encoger de hombros y esperar que no nos congelemos hasta morir?

Hermione pensó por un momento. —Podríamos… podríamos intentar encantamientos de calor, supongo —dijo ella en voz baja— Creo que podrían ser suficientes para pasar la noche un poco más cómodos, al menos.

Draco inhaló. — ¿Encantamientos de calor? ¿Ejecutados con varitas las cuales no tenemos acceso?

—Es un hechizo simple —Hermione siguió— Y una vez leí que la fuerza de los hechizos sin varita puede ser mayor si es conjurado en conjunto por dos o más brujas o magos.

Draco estuvo callado mientras consideraba la idea. —Nunca he intentado conjurar un encantamiento de calor sin varita —admitió él.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Draco se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cómo lo hacemos, entonces?

—Bueno —empezó ella, mirando en la dirección donde su rostro estaba—, requiere contacto de piel con piel y supuestamente funciona mejor cuando se está agarrado de las manos, pero como en nuestro caso eso no es posible, pienso que si tocamos nuestras frentes juntas podría ser suficiente.

—Mejilla con mejilla permitiría más área de contacto superficial —sugirió Draco.

—Sí… yo, uh… no creí que estarías cómodo con eso—dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Draco se encogió de hombros de nuevo. —Ya tuviste tu mano en mi polla y babeaste todo mi cuello… creo que puedo aguantar tener tu cara tocando la mía.

Hermione dijo en un murmullo. —Solo pensé que sería más íntimo de lo que tú –

— ¿Vamos a hacer esto o no? —interrumpió Draco—. Me estoy congelando.

Hermione le frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. —No te estás congelando, solo tienes frío.

—La misma puta diferencia —dijo él irritado—. ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

—Coloca tu mejilla en la mía, entonces —ordenó Hermione. Draco inclinó su cabeza adelante en busca de la suya en la oscuridad y sus narices se encontraron. Se paralizaron por el más corto de los momentos antes de que Draco deslizara su nariz por el costado de su cara para guiar su mejilla al lugar correcto contra la de ella.

— ¿Ahora qué? —dijo él, incómodo.

—Solo… solo concéntrate y trata de proyectar la misma energía que normalmente envías a través de tu varita a tu mano para el hechizo y en cambio ahora en donde nos tocamos —indicó ella—Y probablemente será mejor si decimos el encantamiento en voz alta al unísono.

—Está bien —suspiró Draco— ¿Encantamiento simple de calor con pronunciación estándar?

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo ella— Lo hacemos a la de tres.

Draco asintió y Hermione hizo el conteo rápido.

— _Facietus calor_ —escucharon cada quién decir el susurro cerca de sus orejas después del "tres". Una diminuta pulsación de calor se emitió entre sus mejillas pero se desvaneció casi enseguida.

—Funcionó —dijo Draco emocionado.

—Sí, pero no lo suficientemente bien. Tenemos que meterle más fuerza —dijo Hermione, intentando presionar más piel con la de él.

—Simplemente continuemos pronunciándolo y ver si aumenta —sugirió Draco. Hermione asintió contra su mejilla y cado uno respiró hondo.

— _Facietus calor_ —dijeron ambos de nuevo, un poco más alto que antes. Otra ola de calor se expandió por sus caras y, alentados por el pequeño triunfo, continuaron.

Sus voces se alzaron con cada repetición del hechizo y pronto estaban haciéndolo sin parar al mismo tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, rostros presionados juntos mientras una capa de calidez los cubría.

Cuando la temperatura alcanzó un nivel casi incómodo, dejaron de hablar juntos y dejaron sus cabezas colgar una contra la otra.

—Santa mierda —jadeó Draco—. Lo hicimos.

—Sí —exhaló de vuelta Hermione— Quién lo hubiera pensado…

Draco dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella. —Ugh, aunque… siento como si hubiera corrido a Londres ida y vuelta.

—Usamos demasiada energía —replicó Hermione, dejando caer su propia cabeza con cansancio—. Este calor tendrá que durar. Dudo que seamos lo suficientemente fuertes como para repetirlo más de una vez al día… especialmente teniendo que mover las piernas… y sin comer nada.

—Sabes —dijo Draco, soplando a la ciega varias hebras del cabello de Hermione que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz—, si no fuera por el dolor lacerante, la sed y el hambre y los murciélagos y la inminente amenaza de muerte… esto podría ser acogedor.

Hermione se rio cansada. —Sí, Malfoy… ese podía ser el resumen. Si todo fuera diferente… podríamos estar cómodos.

—Si todo fuera diferente —repitió Draco en voz tan baja que ella apenas lo escuchó. Hermione suspiró y movió su cabeza contra él en intento de acomodarse mejor.

—Probablemente deberíamos tratar de dormir un poco mientras hace aún calor y los murciélagos no están —sugirió ella— ¿Quieres tomar la primera guardia o lo hago yo?

Draco lucía confundido. — ¿Guardia?

—Uno de nosotros siempre tiene que estar despierto para despertar al otro. Tenemos que despertarnos cada quince minutos para mover nuestras piernas.

—Recuérdame otra vez por qué tenemos que hacer eso —preguntó él, su voz claramente transmitiendo el desánimo con el prospecto de noches con solo intervalos de quince minutos de sueño.

Hermione suspiró. —Porque… estamos suspendidos verticalmente. La gravedad hace que la sangre fluya hasta nuestros pies y nuestros corazones no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para lograr que suba todo el camino con su sola fuerza. Tenemos que mover nuestras piernas para ayudar a la sangre a volver a circular.

—Y si no lo hacemos, entonces…

—Entonces, eventualmente nos desmayaremos y moriremos —dijo ella con naturalidad— Es imperativo que no perdamos la conciencia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo duraríamos si lo hiciéramos? —preguntó él.

Hermione se quedó callada por un momento. — Si no fuéramos mágicos —dijo ella al fin—. Probablemente ya estaríamos muertos. La energía extra dada por nuestros centros mágicos es la única cosa ofreciéndonos suficiente fuerza para seguir moviendo las piernas con la frecuencia con lo que lo hacemos mientras estamos en esta posición. Así que… en realidad no sé cuánto exactamente. Quince minutos quizá es demasiado, pero debemos dormir para recargar nuestros centros… de otra manera moriremos.

Draco alzó su cabeza. —Por una vez, Granger, me alegra que seas una sabelotodo —dijo él.

Hermione dejó salir otra risa decaída y cansada pero simplemente dijo. —Entonces, ¿tomarás la primera guardia?

Él miró hacia abajo donde sabía que el rostro de ella estaba en la oscuridad. —Sí —dijo él— Duerme un poco.

* * *

.

 _ **N/T hola de nuevo! Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? U.u deprimente su situación… y solo es el día uno! Cualquier cosa que esté fuera de lugar o no entiendan por favor díganmelo… uno nunca deja de aprender ;) sin más, nos leemos… ¿pronto? jaja**_


	4. Día Dos: Mañana

**Chapter 4: Día Dos: Mañana**

Draco se despertó abruptamente con la patada de Hermione y luego chilló cuando su cabeza se azotó dolorosamente contra la pared de roca tras él.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja. Draco no respondió al tiempo que parpadeaba contra el dolor hasta que éste se desvaneció y después bizqueó en su dirección a través de la oscuridad.

—Mueve tus piernas —le recordó ella, observándolo mirar atontado por alrededor para acoplarse a su entorno.

—Oh, dioses —gimió él, con miseria, mientras intentaba estirar sus músculos.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione con suavidad—, mi cuerpo también duele.

—Esto es un poco más que dolor —dijo Draco con una mueca. Bizqueó con más empeño para intentar ver por en medio de la escabrosa sombra gris oscura que los bañaba— ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? ¿Qué hora es?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —Dormiste cerca de treinta minutos. Tuve que patearte como diez veces para poder despertarte —dijo ella, su tono acusador.

Draco frunció el ceño en su dirección. — ¿Cómo si pudiera evitarlo? Estoy cansado. Perdí dos de mis turnos cuando esos malditos murciélagos regresaron.

Hermione lo miró con burla. — Yo tampoco pude exactamente dormir en paz cuando eso pasó.

Draco frunció su ceño un poco a la vez que la ignoraba y continuaba mirando por alrededor con los ojos nublados. — ¿Por qué todavía está tan oscuro? Falta poco para la mañana.

Un suave retumbe de trueno le respondió y ambos se miraron el uno al otro con ojos bien abiertos.

—Lluvia —dijo Hermione ansiosamente, su ceño arrugado con preocupación— El pronóstico del clima sí avisó sobre tormentas.

—Pero eso significa que tendremos agua —notó Draco— Nos ayudará a sobrevivir por más tiempo.

—Sí, pero nos mojaremos —dijo ella con seriedad— Lo que significa que tendremos más frío. Si creíste que el conjuro de anoche nos tomó un montón… imagina tener que secarnos _Y_ calentarnos _Y_ mover nuestras piernas.

Draco le ofreció una mirada inquieta y ladeó su cabeza hacia arriba de nuevo. —Quizá estaremos protegidos de lo peor de la tormenta —añadió con voz floja.

Hermione no parecía convencida mientras ella también miraba arriba. —Supongo que ya veremos.

— ¿Crees que será suficiente como para lavar esto, al menos? —inquirió Draco, inclinando su cabeza para estudiar su herida. Él arrugó su nariz en respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

Draco sacudió su cabeza levemente. —Luce peor —flexionó los dedos e hizo una mueca— También duele más.

Hermione frunció el ceño hacia su brazo. —Dudo que un poco de lluvia sea suficiente para combatir cualquier infección que casi seguramente esté proliferándose allí.

—Una mañana llena de noticias felices —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

—Al menos no te sofocaste con mi nido de ratas —ofreció Hermione.

Él le volvió a dirigir su mirada y dejó recorrerla por su cabello desordenado antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. —Una pequeña victoria —fue todo lo que dijo antes de suspirar y girando su cuello a un lado—. Pero supongo que la tomaré.

Hermione dejó salir un murmullo y descansó su cabeza en su hombro. —Tengo hambre —susurró ella después de un minuto de silencio entre ellos. Draco descansó su cabeza en su hombro de igual manera y suspiró de nuevo.

—Sí —dijo él.

—Si pudieras comer lo que fuera justo ahora, ¿qué escogerías? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Draco giró su cabeza en su dirección y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba profundamente. —Manzanas —respondió él. Hermione inhaló con diversión.

— ¿En serio? ¿De todo lo que hay en el mundo para escoger te fueras por manzanas?

—Manzanas —repitió él simplemente, descansando su mejilla contra la coronilla de su cabeza. Hermione quedó algo pasmada por ese íntimo gesto pero no se alejó.

—Sabes…. ¿sabes lo que escogería yo? —preguntó ella. Draco hizo un sonido de interrogación y ella sonrió. —Querría un gigantesco sándwich de tocino mantecoso.

Draco gimió. —Pensé que estabas en contra intensificar nuestro sufrimiento —bromeó.

—Imagínalo —siguió ella—, con muchas pilas de tocino todo grasoso y malo para tu salud pero… mmm.

Draco sonrió con el pensamiento de tal sándwich. —Eres cruel.

Hermione se rio. —No… tengo hambre.

De repente hubo otro profundo redoble de truenos.

—Parece que la tormenta se está acercando —anotó Draco, mirando arriba de nuevo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, alicaída. Ellos simplemente se quedaron oyendo los constantes sonidos del viento y de la tormenta por un rato hasta que Draco alzó su cabeza de nuevo y aclaró su garganta.

—Yo, uh… necesito aliviarme a mí mismo otra vez —dijo él incómodo.

Hermione levantó su cabeza a su vez y trató de brindarle una sonrisa alentadora. —Sí, supuse que lo estarías. Yo ya fui, justo antes de despertarte.

Ella extendió su mano hasta su corredera pero él arrugó la cara.

— ¿Qué está mal? —ella el frunció el ceño en su dirección— Es un poco tarde para ser tímido.

Draco le frunció el ceño de vuelta antes de girar su rostro lejos con incomodidad.

—Bien… aguántalo de nuevo —ella se encogió de hombros con impaciencia.

—No —soltó Draco resignado— Necesito ir. Yo… solo… pensé que se me habría pasado llegados a este momento, pero…

Él empujó sus caderas contra ella como explicación por su titubeo y ella inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió ella, medio-divertida por la sensación de su erección matutina contra su mano— ¿Estás avergonzado por una empalmada mañanera?

—Jesús —Draco la miró con algo cercano a la sorpresa— ¿Siempre eres tan directa?

Hermione le frunció el ceño. —Creo que sí mencioné estar familiarizada con el funcionamiento del cuerpo masculino, ¿verdad? Aparte… es perfectamente natural. ¿Por qué molestarse en estar avergonzado por ello?

Draco simplemente la fulminó con la mirada por un momento. —No estoy avergonzado —se burló Draco— Solo estoy un poco incómodo con la idea de que estés manoseando mi polla, gracias.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —Porque esa es exactamente la primera cosa que hacer justo ahora en mi lista de cosas por hacer —dijo ella sarcásticamente— Manosear tu polla sangrepura en este oh-tan-erótico-lugar.

—Bueno, sí que te ofreciste a follarme ya una vez —devolvió él. Hermione sacudió la cabeza hacia él y se quedó mirando la pared.

— ¿Entonces…? —dijo Draco luego de un minuto.

— ¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo.

—Aún necesito ir.

—Bien por ti.

Draco la miró con rabia. —No puedo aguantar por mucho más.

—Entonces solo ve.

—No me voy a mojar a mí mismo —frunció el ceño él.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo Hermione llevando su mirada hacia arriba al cielo. —Si la lluvia viene alguna vez ambos vamos a empaparnos de cualquier manera.

La expresión de Draco mutó a una de renuente desesperación. —Por favor, Granger… Ya me voy a morir en este agujero. Me gustaría salvar la poca dignidad que me queda.

— ¿Consideras el que te ayude a orinar un modo para mantener tu dignidad? —se burló ella.

—Es mejor que mearme encima, sí —respondió él, con amargura.

Hermione lo miró de vuelta y estudió sus ojos suplicantes. —De acuerdo —cedió ella, pronunciando la palabra con un refunfuño. Rápidamente deshizo sus pantalones y metió su mano dentro.

Draco arrugó su cara levemente mientras intentaba no reaccionar a su toque de nuevo a la vez que ella liberaba su todavía miembro endurecido. —Vas a, uh… vas a tener que inclinarlo hacia abajo, pero no tanto o se cortará el flujo —él trató de indicarle.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. —Entiendo las leyes de la física —espetó ella mientras seguía su orden. Pero Draco no se molestó en contestar cuando cerró los ojos y empezó a aliviarse.

—Sabes —dijo Hermione al tiempo que lo sostenía— Me impresiona que lograras un ciclo REM del sueño. Los humanos solo tienen erecciones matutinas cuando —

—Por favor para de hablar —interrumpió Draco de mal humor.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —En serio no sé por qué estás avergonza —

— ¡Que no estoy avergonzado, joder! —escupió él, abriendo los ojos— ¡Estoy tratando de bloquear la realidad de quién está toqueteándome!

— ¡Me pediste que lo hiciera! —gruñó ella en respuesta, soltándolo de inmediato y agarrando sus shorts.

— ¡Sé que lo hice, maldición!

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema, imbécil?

— ¡Tú! —espetó él— ¡No voy a poder aliviarme con tu voz chillona recordándome el hecho de que es _tu_ mano la que está ahí!

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron hasta el inicio de su cabello. — ¿Qué?

— ¡Maldito sea todo! —rugió Draco, girando su cabeza hacia arriba para gritarle a los cielos— ¡Sáquenme de este puto hoyo!

Hermione se lo quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. —Malfoy —

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Tú estúpida, terca… tú, tú… ¡gah!

— ¿¡Mi culpa!? —gritó Hermione de vuelta.

— ¡Me agarraste! —lanzó él en respuesta, fulminándola.

— ¡Me estaba cayendo! ¡Por tu culpa! —enunció ella.

— ¿¡Así que pensaste que me llevarías abajo contigo!? Inteligente. Real y malditamente inteligente —la miró con burla— Si te hubieras caído tú sola yo hubiera ido por ayuda. Pero nooo. ¡Tenías que arrastrarme hasta este infierno contigo!

—No me hubieras ayudado —escupió Hermione venenosamente— ¡Me hubieras observado desaparecer y luego colectado las plantas para después irte por tu libre camino!

La mirada de Draco hervía. —No sabes nada sobre lo que haría o no —dijo él furioso.

—Oh, creo que tengo una buena idea de hasta dónde llegarías con tal de lograr tu propio beneficio —dijo ella, dirigiéndole una mirada a su Marca Tenebrosa. Draco contempló él mismo la desvanecida marca negra y repentinamente sintió como si se hubiera tragado una mariposa.

—Sí —dijo él, su voz llena de amargura— Sí, supongo que lo sabrías.

Era claro por el inmediato cambio de expresión en Hermione que se arrepentía de las palabras que acababa de decir. —Malfoy, yo —

—Solo cierra la boca —dijo él en voz baja, mirando la pared.

—Malf—

— ¡Solo cierra la boca! —espetó él— Cierra la maldita boca. Cierra. La. Boca —él cerró sus ojos y su labio inferior tembló con fuerza— Por favor —susurró él— Solamente… haz silencio.

Hermione lo observó silenciosamente por unos pocos minutos y, cuando finalmente pareció que él se calmó un poco, ella soltó sus shorts. Sin una palabra, extendió su brazo. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron cuando ella lo tuvo en su mano, pero Hermione estaba mirando lejos al tiempo que solo tomaba su miembro notablemente más suave y lo metía dentro de sus pantalones.

Cuando terminó, ella bajó su cabeza hasta el hombro de él y cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en voz muy baja. Hubo un silencio tenso largo hasta que ella volvió a hablar. —Nosotros, uh… probablemente deberíamos tomar turnos para dormir hoy, al menos hasta que la lluvia llegue, para mantener nuestra fuerza —dijo suavemente— Por favor, despiértame en quince.

Draco apartó su cabeza un poco cuando algunos de los rizos de Hermione le hicieron cosquillas en la cara. Sopló a uno de ellos y luego se quedó mirando el enredo de cabello. Apretados rizos intrincados y con friz, mechones sueltos estaban enredados juntos en una masa de castaño variando desde rubio hasta casa negro y cada sombra en medio de ellos.

Se quedó contemplando el arcoíris de rizos castaños por varios minutos antes de inclinar su cabeza. Titubeó por un momento y luego suavemente presionó su nariz en su cabello y aspiró en una profunda y lenta bocanada de aire. Hermione removió su cabeza en el hombro de él por lo que abruptamente quitó su cabeza y la recostó contra la roca.

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero con fiereza las parpadeó lejos después de mirar abatido a su marca y después concentró su atención hacia arriba al intocable cielo.

—Yo lo siento también —susurró el tan calladamente que las palabras salieron más como una exhalación—. Cada día de mi vida.

Observó el pasto arriba en los bordes de la grieta danzar junto con el viento de la próxima tormenta y luego suspiró mientras comenzaba a contar para sí mismo en silencio.

" _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…"_

* * *

 _ **N/T hello queridos lectores! Sé que me he tardado una eternidad pero hasta ahora he podido ponerme a traducir! Qué les pareció este capi? Uyy Draco pillín! Oliéndole el pelo a Hermione ummmm jaja**_

 _ **Doris esta vez no tuve tiempo de pasarte el capi pero de igual manera espero que no haya quedado tan mal! Jaja besitos a todos y nos leemos!**_


	5. Día Dos: Tarde

**Chapter 5: Día Dos: Tarde**

— ¡Gah! —Draco levantó su cabeza y la sacudió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione alarmada, alzando la cabeza a su vez.

—Finalmente vino la lluvia —dijo él, arrugando su mejilla en el lugar donde el agua había caído sobre él—. Una gota acaba de caerme encima.

Ambos miraron arriba y luego con rapidez inclinaron sus cabezas cuando fueron ligeramente salpicados con el inicio de la lluvia.

—Ugh —gimió Hermione por la sensación de la fría humedad—, esto va a ser una miseria.

—De hecho ya somos una miseria —dijo Draco antes de sacar su lengua y tratar de atrapar una de las escasas gotas que estaban cayendo— Pero al menos ya no tendremos sed —dijo antes de guardar su lengua y lamer sus labios.

—Aunque esto no es suficiente para aplacar la sed —dijo ella después de sacar brevemente su propia lengua— Es solo suficiente como para ser fastidioso.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y bizqueó hacia las nubes grises oscuras que colgaban justo encima al tiempo que las mismas decidieron abrirse. — ¿¡Estabas diciendo!? —gritó él, parpadeando el agua de sus ojos con fuerza mientras eran bañados por la lluvia.

Hermione hizo una mueca a la vez que el agua los acribillaba con fuerza pero Draco simplemente alzó su cabeza de nuevo y abrió la boca en toda su extensión. Tragó una cuantiosa bocanada de agua lluvia.

—Oh, joder sí —jadeó él con satisfacción, abriendo su boca por más. Hermione lo observó beber ansiosamente por un momento y entonces abrió su propia boca e intentó ladear su cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo adecuado para recoger el agua descendente. De cualquier modo, el saliente rocoso justo detrás de su cuello le imposibilitaba el inclinarse atrás lo suficiente como para atrapar un poco de la cantidad substancial de la lluvia hasta dentro de su boca.

—No… no puedo inclinar mi cabeza lo suficiente —dijo ella frenéticamente, intentando torcer su cuello en la dirección que fuera. — ¡Puedo bajarla pero no echarla hacia atrás! ¡Maldita sea! —maldijo ella con un quejido.

Ella extendió su barbilla y sacó su lengua lo más que pudo para tratar de coger la bebida pero terminó regándola y ahogándose con lo que había logrado recoger mientras las pesadas y veloces gotas golpeaban el músculo aplanado y la salpicaban al azar enviando agua a su nariz y chorreando por su tráquea.

—Mmm mmmm mmm.

Hermione sofocó su tos y luego bizqueó en la dirección de Draco a través de la constante capa de lluvia. La estaba mirando con ojos bien abiertos, sus mejillas infladas, su boca obviamente llena de agua.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella con pánico en su voz.

—Mmm mmmm mmm mmmm —le dijo Draco en un murmullo por lo que ella dejó salir un desesperado sonido quejumbroso.

—Malfoy, ¡no puedo entenderte con tu boca llena de agua!

Draco rodó los ojos y se tragó la inmensa bocanada. —Dije que la tomaras de mí.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. — ¿Qué… de tu boca?

—Sí —respondió él, enseguida levantando su cabeza para recoger más. La volvió a bajar con otra bocanada para encontrarse con ella mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Mmm mmmm —dejó salir en un murmullo, estirando su cuello hacia ella y asintiendo un poco su cabeza para señalarle que se acercara a él. Aun así ella no se movió y él rodó los ojos de nuevo y tragó.

—Maldición, Granger —dijo él— Estás gastando tiempo con el que podrías estar bebiendo. No tenemos idea cuánto durará.

—Pero… —empezó ella y él frunció el ceño en su dirección.

— ¿Prefirirías intentar lamer suficiente agua de mi cuello?

Hermione hizo cara de horror con esa sugerencia y Draco bufó.

—Lo suponía —dijo él antes de comenzar a recoger más agua lluvia. Unos pocos segundos después sus mejillas estaban llenas de agua de nuevo y se inclinó hacia adelante. Hermione dudó por un momento, su mirada puesta en sus labios fruncidos, pero finalmente atrajo su cara a la de él. Ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos y él cuidadosamente los abrió para permitir que el agua fluyera hasta ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron con la sensación del refrescante líquido mojando su garganta seca mientras tragaba. Rápidamente los abrió otra vez cuando Draco se apartó y abrió su boca al cielo por más.

—Mmm —le ofreció él una nueva bocanada. Con rapidez ella se inclinó y tomó de él de nuevo. Gimió con apreciación mientras tragaba la gran cantidad que él le daba.

Draco sonrió torcidamente cuando él liberó su boca de la de ella. —Eso fue caliente —dijo él provocativamente, cerrando sus labios.

—Imbécil —dijo ella arrugando la nariz en disgusto. Draco simplemente sonrió más ampliamente antes de recoger más agua y tomarla.

Él le brindó una sonrisa desagradable a través del torrencial. — ¿Quieres más?

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido por lo que Draco se encogió de hombros y se estiró a tomar otra bocanada de agua para beberla él. Y luego otra.

— ¿Mmm mmmm? —le ofreció él de nuevo después de tres tomadas de agua por su cuenta.

Hermione lo miró, después a su boca, con una expresión que reflejaba cuán en guerra estaba con ella misma. Una ceja de Draco se alzó con diversión mientras veía el rostro de ella agitarse claramente con las emociones de su conflicto interno.

—Mm mmm —dijo él un momento más tarde con una encogida de hombros que sugería que estaba a punto de rendirse y seguir tomando él solo.

—Espera —dijo Hermione justo cuando él iba a tragar. Ella no dijo nada más y simplemente inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. Lentamente Draco cerró la pequeña distancia y muy deliberadamente selló sus labios con los de ella manteniendo el contacto visual.

Ojos grises y marrones se enlazaron en una silenciosa batalla, apenas parpadeando a pesar de tener la lluvia chorreando en sus pestañas mientras el agua pasaba de un extremo al otro. Cuando la última gota fue transferida…. Ninguno se movió.

Fue Draco el que se apartó primero. Lamió su labio superior una vez y sin una palabra más levantó su cabeza a por más agua. Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero también pensativa a su hombro mientras esperaba que primero tomara él y luego lo rellenara con un 'mmm' para ella.

Se turnaron entonces para tomar el agua, cada quién evitando la mirada del otro hasta que Hermione sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya no… ya no puedo más —dijo ella, girando su cabeza lejos de él. Draco la observó descansar su cabeza contra la resbalosa pared de piedra y luego cerrar sus ojos. Él recorrió su mirada por alrededor de la grieta.

—Es una pena que nadie salga con esta lluvia —dijo él, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, alejando el flequillo mojado de su frente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco le frunció el ceño a la línea de suciedad que corría por la pared y sobre uno de los hombros de ella en una corriente espesa hasta filtrarse en medio de ellos.

—Porque —respondió él—, con el polvo y la suciedad todo húmedo podríamos gritar de nuevo sin crear vibraciones que hagan nubes de polvo.

—Dudo que haya importado —dijo ella en voz baja—. Estamos en medio de la nada.

La boca de Draco se torció con una expresión reflexiva mientras bizqueaba hacia arriba a la todavía descendente lluvia. — _Nosotros_ nos topamos el uno con el otro todo el camino hasta aquí al mismo tiempo sin querer.

Hermione parpadeó para abrir sus ojos al escuchar eso y lentamente dirigió su cabeza en la dirección de él. — ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

—Mundungus Fletcher —dijo él, sacudiendo el agua que chorreaba de su cara de nuevo. —Me pasó el dato de que en esta área se rumoreaba contenía plantas para poción de buena calidad.

— ¿Eres amigo de Dung? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

Draco bufó. —Si por amigo te refieres a que le pago para que sea informante, entonces sí.

Hermione frunció el celo levemente.

— ¿Y tú? —inquirió Draco— ¿Cómo supiste llegar hasta este lugar?

—Ron me contó —contestó ella, su ceño pronunciándose mientras notaba la suciedad expandiéndose sobre ella. —Se le encargó al Departamento de Aurores localizar y erradicar las especies mágicas invasoras que habían aquí. Se supone que tienen que limpiar toda el área el mes que viene. Él me contó el secreto… sabe cuán duro trabajo para mantener mi negocio de pociones en casa rentable y dedujo que yo apreciaría los ingredientes gratis.

—Más como que pensó que sería menos trabajo para él después si lo limpiabas tú todo primero —dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza mientras dejaba salir una bocanada de aire con diversión. —Probablemente sea verdad —suspiró.

—Todavía no puedo creer que ese tonto se haya casado con una veela.

—Un cuarto de veela —corrigió Hermione— Y su nombre es Gabrielle.

—Sí —se mofó Draco—, recuerdo los incesantes títulos en el periódico y portadas de revistas, gracias.

Hermione dejó salir un sonido de murmullo y cerró sus ojos contra la lluvia. Draco la estudió por un momento.

—Siempre pensé que tú terminarías con la Comadreja —dijo él casualmente.

—No —dijo ella en voz baja. —Aparentemente "pongo de los nervios".

La expresión de Draco era vacía. — ¿Él dijo eso?

Hermione suspiró audiblemente a través de los sonidos de la tormenta. —No, no lo hizo. Sorprendentemente tuvo mucho tacto cuando lo terminó.

— ¿Él lo terminó? ¿Te dejó por ella?

Hermione no se molestó en responder y Draco la observó por un momento.

—Él siempre fue un imbécil —dijo él con normalidad. Hermione abrió sus ojos y parpadeó en un intento de aclarar sus pestañas del agua.

—Mira —dijo ella con un refunfuño—, si estás tratando de provocarme y que te confiese algo como que ay-pobrecita-de-mí-porque-mi-novio-me-botó-hace-dos-años-por otra-mujer e intentar hacerme sentir mal, no te molestes. Ron y yo aún somos muy buenos amigos y yo estoy feliz por él. Y no es que sea tu asunto, pero él conoció a Gabby después que rompimos. Así que solo detente, ¿está bien?

Draco simplemente se la quedó mirando hasta que ella frunció el ceño con incomodidad y volvió a cerrar los ojos con una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza. El movimiento hizo que uno de sus rizos empapados se aplastara en su cara.

—Ugh —gimió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza con más fuerza para tratar de alejar el cabello de su rostro. Solo logró que más cabello se pegara a sus mejillas y azotara a Draco con los mechones más largos.

— ¡Para! —demandó él, intentando apartar su cabeza lo más lejos posible de ella para evitar ser golpeado otra vez.

Hermione detuvo sus movimientos abruptamente. — ¿Ayuda? —se quejó ella, mirándolo a través de uno de sus ojos asomándose suplicantemente entre las hebras de cabello cubriendo su rostro. Draco bufó con diversión mientras absorbía la visión de ella.

—Te dije que ese cabello era una amenaza—dijo él, altivo. Hermione gimoteó mientras arrugaba su nariz bajo su cabello.

— ¿Podrías por favor dejar de ser horrible por solo un momento y ayudarme? —rogó ella.

Draco sonrió torcidamente, alejando el flequillo de su rostro fácilmente de nuevo. —Oh, ¿soy horrible, verdad? —dijo él— Bueno, siempre tienes razón. Debo ser horrible. Demasiado horrible como para ayudar—

—Lo siento por decir que eras horrible —interrumpió Hermione frenética— Solo… por favor, Malfoy… ¡esto se siente horrible!

Él le sonrió a su estado lastimoso por otros momentos y luego suspiró. —Ven aquí —cedió él, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. Hermione se acercó enseguida y después se quedó quieta mientras Draco usaba su nariz para hacer a un lado el cabello de su cara.

—Esto es imposible —dejó salir él cuando hebras individuales tercamente se resistían a sus empujes y permanecían pegadas a sus mejillas. — ¿¡Por qué carajo tienes que tener tanto cabello!?

Hermione no contestó y simplemente se quedó quieta, su único movimiento proveniente del ocasional parpadeo de sus pestañas para alejar la lluvia acumulada en ellas. Tomó varios minutos antes que la última hebra de su cabellera húmeda y lisa fue hecha a un lado con éxito.

—Gracias —exhaló Hermione con genuino alivio cuando Draco finalmente alzó la cabeza. Él la miró e hizo un sonido de murmullo. — ¿Qué? —inquirió Hermione mientras él continuaba estudiando su cabeza y rostro.

—Sabes —dijo él, su tono lleno de admiración—, con tu cabello así, toda empapada… en verdad luces como la mierda.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando por un momento y entonces una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su boca. Ella misma hizo un punto ofreciéndole una mirada evaluadora por toda su persona. La lluvia causaba que el sucio se asentara en su cabello para luego chorrear por su frente en pequeños riachuelos y su pálida piel acentuaba las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

—Sí —se rio ella—, tú también.

Draco sonrió de vuelta haciendo eco a su diversión. Lo que empezó con una silenciosa risa por parte de ambos rápidamente evolucionó hasta carcajadas a todo pulmón mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro, cada uno luciendo como una rata ahogada mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo. Sus risas reverberaron con un extraño timbre y se mezclaban con los sonidos de la tormenta, pero aun así llenaron el espacio a su alrededor a la vez que sonreían con la lluvia.

* * *

.

 _ **N/T hola hola queridos lectores, ¡dos capis en una semana! Espero que estén contentos ;) ahoraaa, qué tal les pareció el capi? Yo no sé uds pero en mi mente todo fue AWWW con lo de la lluvia jaja bueno se habló más de sus vidas y de qué estaban haciendo allí… al final hasta yo me reí con lo de las ratas ahogadas jajajaja**_

 _ **Para los que se preguntan el cómo se cayeron en ese hueco y demás… no se preocupen todo se divulgará tarde o temprano ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo con la historia! Y no es por nada pero… un comentario motivaría a que suba muuuuucho más rápido eh… aparte el capi 6 está re jugoso jaja *sonrisa maligna***_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	6. Día Dos: Noche

**Chapter 6: Día Dos: Noche**

Todavía seguía lloviendo.

Los dientes de Hermione titiritaban a la vez que presionaba su rostro más fuerte en el cuello de Draco. Él inclinó su propia cabeza sobre la de ella, cubriéndola del persistente peso de las heladas gotas.

— ¿P-podemos h-hacer… el encantamiento de calor a-ahora? —dijo Draco entre sus dientes rechinantes.

—Pro-pronto —escuchó Draco la voz de ella amortiguada. —Deb-debemos e-e-esperar ha-hasta que esté comple-completamente o-o-oscuro.

—H-h-hace ta-a-anto frío —balbuceó Draco con miseria en su voz—. P-p-por f-f-favor… G-granger.

Hermione ni se molestó en discutir y solo pegó su mejilla contra la de él. Tomó tres intentos antes de que tuvieran éxito pronunciando el encantamiento con la suficiente claridad a través de sus labios azules para lograr que funcionara.

El calor proveniente de su conjuro se instauró alrededor de ellos, pero aún así ambos seguían con escalofríos y temblando contra el otro, sus mejillas aún presionadas juntas firmemente mientras la oscuridad de la noche se tragaba los últimos resquicios de luz.

—Nunca… he tenido tanto frío… en toda mi vida —dijo Draco con voz ronca cuando finalmente habían absorbido el suficiente calor como para dejar de temblar. Hermione deslizó la cara por su cuello hasta descansar su cabeza en su hombro de nuevo.

—Yo sí —dijo ella en voz baja. Draco esperó a que se explicara pero ella permaneció en silencio.

—Cielos, esto apesta —gruñó él después de unos minutos, sacudiendo la lluvia restante de su rostro.

—Horrorosamente —estuvo de acuerdo ella—. Pero al menos no tendremos que lidiar con los murciélagos esta noche.

La expresión de perplejidad de Draco se vio escondida por la oscuridad. — ¿Por qué no?

Hermione lamió el agua de sus labios. —La lluvia… interrumpe su eco-localización. No saldrán así.

—Hubiera preferido los murciélagos a esto —comentó Draco mientras levantaba sus piernas para hacer circular su sangre. Gruñó por el esfuerzo y dejó colgar sus piernas lánguidas con una mueca en su rostro. —Mis pantalones están tan húmedos que siento como si rasparan mi piel cada vez que me muevo.

—Probablemente lo estén haciendo —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Draco gimió y dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de ella. —Esto es jodidamente absurdo. De todas las maneras de morir…

—Hay maneras peores.

— ¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor? —replicó él.

Hermione no se molestó en responder y Draco simplemente acomodó su mejilla en su hombro mojado con un refunfuño.

—Es tu turno para dormir —dijo Hermione entonces— ¿Empiezo a contar?

Draco sacudió su cabeza levemente contra ella. —No te molestes. No dormiré… ¿Quieres mi turno?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza también. —Estoy demasiado exhausta para dormir —dijo ella. Draco dejó salir una risa fatigada.

—Sí —fue todo lo que él dijo.

Estuvieron ahí suspendidos en la oscuridad total con solo los mudos sonidos de la lluvia torrencial, el sutil movimiento de la ropa mojada, y el creciente esfuerzo en la respiración de Draco intentando romper el silencio entre ellos.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione finalmente después de sentir su pecho temblar por la décima vez.

—Que pregunta tan estúpida —murmuró él.

Hermione alzó la cabeza. —Estás respirando raro —notó ella.

Draco deliberadamente respiró hondo. —No hay nada malo con mi respiración —replicó— Simplemente estoy tratando de concentrarme.

Hermione frunció el ceño en su dirección en medio de la oscuridad. — ¿Por qué?

Un suspiro fatigado le respondió a la vez que Draco levantaba la cabeza. —Manejo del dolor —dijo él— Mi brazo está matándome.

— ¿Te está ayudando la respiración?

—No.

Con cuidado Hermione descansó su cabeza de vuelta en la pared. — ¿Te gustaría mantener tu mente ocupada? —ofreció ella con sinceridad.

Draco dejó salir un sonido de murmullo. — ¿Sobre qué? ¿Trivial? No estoy seguro que pueda soportar mucho más de eso.

—No tiene que ser un trivial —respondió ella casualmente— Podríamos hablar de cualquier cosa. Podríamos jugar un juego.

— ¿Un juego? —inhaló él, sarcástico— ¿Una emocionante ronda de ajedrez? ¿Snap explosivo, quizá?

Hermione se rio. —Podríamos jugar "Qué preferirías"… si lo prefieres —dijo ella.

Draco titubeó. —Eso suena como la invitación a un territorio peligroso.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón —estuvo de acuerdo ella— Imagino que solo terminarás haciéndome odiosas preguntas como, digamos… si preferiría tener sexo con un trol o un centauro o algo.

Draco se rio. —Nunca haría una pregunta tan ridícula —dijo él con seguridad— No cuando la respuesta es obviamente un trol.

Hermione dejó salir un sonido de objeción sin alegría. — ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué dirías eso?

—Saliste con _Weasley_ —dijo él como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

Ella balbuceó incoherentemente con indignación y Draco se rio de nuevo. —Maldición —suspiró él— Había olvidado cuán divertido es sacarte de quicio. Desearía poder ver tu cara ahora.

Hermione refunfuñó. —Sabes algo —dijo ella con altivez— Anulo mi oferta para distraerte. De hecho… ¿cómo se está sintiendo _exactamente_ ese brazo? ¿Duele? ¿Quema? ¿El dolor llega por intervalos o se mantiene constante?

—Bueno, miren a Granger —repuso él con ironía— Aún sabe cómo jugar sucio. Me agrada, Granger.

—Yo no juego sucio —dijo ella petulantemente.

Draco bufó.

—Insufrible —dijo Hermione.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo él enseguida— Y soy tuyo por la eternidad. Entonces, ¿cómo nos conocemos mejor el uno al otro, hmm?

—Ya hice una sugerencia —dijo ella.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Entonces te puedes distraer tú solo ya que no te gusta mi idea.

Hermione se quedó callada luego por lo que Draco se sacudió desagradablemente contra ella.

—Ugh, detente —espetó ella.

—Me estoy distrayendo porque tú no lo haces. Esto es divertido —empujó sus caderas contra ella.

Ella gruño irritada en su dirección. —Bien. Escoge un juego y lo jugaré contigo. ¡Solo para de moverte!

Draco canturreó victoriosamente antes de responder. —Creo que me gustaría jugar "Dos Verdades, Una Mentira".

—Eso suena más peligroso que la opción de "Preferirías" —opinó ella.

—Únicamente seremos tú y yo por siempre, Granger —replicó él— Nadie sabrá nuestras verdades excepto nosotros.

—Nadie excepto nosotros —repitió ella alicaída. Estuvo en silencio por un momento y entonces— Está bien, de acuerdo. Dime dos verdades y una mentira, Malfoy.

Draco cerró sus ojos contra la oscuridad y la lluvia y empezó el juego. —Dos verdades y una mentira: puedo dibujar; poseo una isla; puedo llevar mi lengua hasta mi nariz.

—Oh, cielos —Hermione hizo una mueca— solo escogiste este juego para poder jactarte de ti mismo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Acaso el poder llevar tu lengua a tu nariz es una cosa de la que jactarse? —preguntó él sugestivamente.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta. —Entonces no tienes una isla.

Draco ladeó su cabeza. — ¿Cómo sabes que la del dibujo no es la mentira?

—Bueno, te he visto dibujar, así que sé es cierto —contestó ella a su vez.

— ¿Cuándo me has visto dibujar? —inquirió Draco con genuina sorpresa.

—Quinto año —dijo ella—Dudo que lo recuerdes, pero… en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas teníamos que dibujar _bowtruckles_ una clase. Vislumbré el tuyo y era tan real. Aún recuerdo lo celosa que me puso. Él mío solo lucía como un palo.

Draco sonrió en su dirección. —De hecho sí recuerdo eso. Estaba tan emocionado porque podría demostrar mis habilidades. Es satisfactorio saber después de todos estos años que mi arte fue capaz de estimular celos.

Hermione simplemente se rio.

—Entonces —dijo Draco—, adivinaste correctamente. Yo, lamentablemente no he adquirido una isla todavía.

Hermione refunfuñó un poco pero sonó más a diversión que a nada más y Draco continuó. —Tu turno. Dame dos verdades y una mentira, Granger.

Hermione pensó por un momento. —Bueno, de acuerdo… veamos… Nunca he tomado whisky de fuego. Soy alérgica a los gatos. Ayudé a Viktor Krum a rasurar sus piernas.

—Jesús —dijo Draco maravillado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué diablos rasuraste las piernas de Krum?

— ¿Cómo sabes que esa no es la mentira?

Draco bufó. —Porque definitivamente no eres del tipo de whisky de fuego y no eres alérgica a los gatos. Solías acurrucar esa monstruosidad naranja a la que llamas familia en los pasillos de vuelta en el día.

—Crookshanks no era una monstruosidad —dijo Hermione con un puchero— Era hermoso.

—En fin, era un maldito gato. Ahora, elabora un poco con la mierda excéntrica de Krum.

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó abierta. —No era excéntrico —afirmó ella— él me contó lo que lo hacía más aerodinámico para sus reflejos de Buscador y lo que no.

Draco se rio con tal fuerza que hizo eco extrañamente con el tamborileo de la lluvia. — ¡Usa pantalones durante los partidos! —le recordó él piadosamente— ¿Cómo exactamente piernas libres de pelos lo harían más aerodinámico?

— ¡No fue nada sexual! —espetó ella. Él simplemente siguió riéndose.

—Lo que sea que necesites decirte a ti misma está bien —dijo él.

Hermione aclaró su garganta audiblemente. —Es tu turno —dijo ella con brusquedad.

Draco mordió su labio tratando de reprimir otra ronda de carcajadas. — ¿Rasuraste… rasuraste las piernas de Potter también? —preguntó él, dejando salir la carcajada que no pudo sostener.

— ¿Terminamos con el juego, entonces? —preguntó ella amargamente.

—Oh, vamos. Solo estoy teniendo un poco de diversión —dijo, y luego comenzó a ahogarse y toser cuando accidentalmente inhaló lluvia junto con su risa.

Hermione sonrió para sí. —Creo que eso es llamado obtener su merecido —dijo ella arrogantemente entre los sonidos de su tos.

—Sí, porque estar atrapado en un agujero con esta helada lluvia y contigo no es suficiente —dijo él cuando aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Dos verdades y una mentira…? —incitó ella con impaciencia—¿Tal vez algo un poco menos egocéntrico esta vez?

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar sobre mí sin ser egocéntrico?

—Intenta y dime algo que sea _de hecho_ interesante —contestó ella.

Draco sacudió su cabeza en su puesto mientras levantaba sus piernas de nuevo para hacer circular la sangre. —Eres una zorra algunas veces.

— ¿Solo algunas veces? —preguntó Hermione con voz empalagosa, levantando sus propias piernas cuando él dejo de moverse. —Bueno, eso es una mejora.

—Tienes tus momentos —dijo él y luego hubo silencio.

—Malf— empezó Hermione cuando el silencio comenzó a alargarse.

—Cuando era un niño, quería ser un domador de dragones al crecer —interrumpió él.

Hermione parpadeó contra la lluvia y estuvo callada como respuesta a su tono más serio mientras continuaba con el juego.

—Cuando tenía doce, mi padre me golpeó cuando dije que desearías que fueras sangrepura —dijo él.

Hermione se tensó y Draco tragó duro, el sonido audible, justo antes de que terminara su turno con —He pronunciado todas las maldiciones Imperdonables.

Hermione no dijo nada y el sonido de la lluvia pareció incrementar con el mutismo del momento.

— ¿Son esas cosas suficientemente interesantes? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—Nunca mataste a nadie —dijo Hermione con certeza, aunque su voz estaba un poco apretada.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

Ella dudó por el tono de burla. —Fuiste encontrado inocente —dijo ella con incomodidad.

—Jamás he matado a otro humano —concedió Draco llanamente.

—Entonces cómo—

—El señor Oscuro me hizo demostrarle mis Avadas —la cortó él— en los perros de mi padre.

Hubo otro silencio largo.

— ¿Adivinas cuál de las otras es la mentira? —dijo Draco con desprecio— Te daré una pista —siguió él cuando Hermione aún no respondía— Todavía tengo una ligera cicatriz donde su anillo cortó mi mejilla.

—Malfoy…

—Tu turno —dijo é mucho más alto que lo necesario.

Hermione miró en su dirección. — ¿Por qué deseaste que fuera sangrepura?

— ¿Vamos a cambiar el juego? —soltó él.

—Solo estoy curiosa.

—Sí, bueno… no estás siguiendo las reglas.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres de los que sigue las reglas? —ella intentó provocarlo.

Draco dejó salir un sonido de burla. —Ese fue el problema, Granger. Siempre seguí las putas reglas. Estoy seguro que no se te pasó que los Malfoys tenían ciertas reglas sobre quién valía la pena y quién no —añadió él con no poca cantidad de amargura.

Hermione titubeó de nuevo. — ¿ _Tenían_ reglas?

—Ningún hombre me volverá a decir cómo vivir mi vida otra vez —dijo él con seguridad y luego se rio sin alegría mientras parpadeaba por alrededor de la oscuridad en la que estaban atrapados. —Literalmente, al parecer.

La lluvia los acribilló mientras ambos se quedaban callados de nuevo.

— ¿Sigo con el juego? —susurró Hermione después de un minuto.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Dos verdades y una mentira —dijo finalmente Hermione— Una vez _oblivié_ a mis propios padres. En sexto año, te vi cometer un error en Pociones y, cuando no estabas mirando, lo arreglé por ti. Mi flor favorita es la orquídea.

Draco se quedó perfectamente paralizado contra ella. — ¿Esa fuiste tú? —dijo él con reservas, su humor cambiando enseguida— La poción desinfladora.

— ¿Te acuerdas? —inquirió Hermione con timidez.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pensé que estaba condenado a otra detención cuando vi que había olvidado añadir las branquias de plimpy —explicó Draco— Pero resultó perfecta. Asumí que Theo lo había hecho. Incluso le compré una botella de Odgen's para agradecerle. Ese bastardo solo la tomó… ¿realmente fuiste tú?

—Sí.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —Voy a cazar el trasero de Theo por esto —se detuvo y entonces dijo— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros levemente. —No lo sé. Solo…

— ¿Solo qué? —demandó él cuando ella dejó de hablar.

—Lucías mal —admitió ella— Ese año. Lucías enfermo y estresado y yo… pude notar que luchabas por concentrarte y yo… solo… antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, estaba rallando las branquias de Ron y vertiéndolas en tu caldero mientras tú estabas—

Draco la cortó. — ¿Colocaste las branquias de Weasley en mi caldero?

El ceño de Hermione se frunció. —Bueno, él ya había estropeado su poción y yo había usado la mía, y después de todo, él nunca se dio cuen—

—Robaste los ingredientes de tu mejor amigo para ayudarme —interrumpió él de nuevo. No era una pregunta, pero Hermione se encogió de hombros tímidamente de nuevo.

—Sí.

De repente un relámpago traspasó el cielo arriba, iluminando brevemente la grieta, permitiéndoles a Draco y Hermione ver un destello del otro. La extraña luz púrpura relampagueó sobre sus caras ofreciéndoles a ambos una apariencia fantasmagórica que hizo que sus respiraciones se atoraran. Otra serie de rayos cruzaron encima y ellos se parpadearon el uno al otro con la luz fugaz.

—Realmente vamos a morir aquí —susurró Draco con desolación cuando la oscuridad los envolvió de nuevo.

—Eso parece —estuvo de acuerdo Hermione con tristeza.

Los truenos sonaron fuertes y profundos mientras ellos solo seguían suspendidos ahí. Draco dejó salir un suspiro cansado y cuidadosamente inclinó su cabeza atrás para colectar un poco de lluvia. Se la tragó y luego empujó un poco a Hermione con su hombro.

— ¿Necesitas beber?

— ¿Supongo que no tienes un poco de vino? —bromeó Hermione apagadamente.

Draco inhaló con diversión. —Temo que el vino se me acabó —bromeó él— Pero puedo ofrecerte el agua lluvia más fina. Es de una buena cosecha: cuatro millones a.C.

Hermione se rio. —Bueno, supongo, si es lo mejor que puedes ofrecer…

Draco sonrió torcidamente para sí mismo por su respuesta y luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás para colectar más agua. Cuando su boca estuvo llena, cuidadosamente se inclinó adelante hasta que su nariz encontró la de ella. Hermione se ajustó a sus movimientos y selló sus labios a los de él y tomó mientras Draco le transfería el agua. Ella la tragó, removiendo su boca de la suya, pero ninguno alejó su rostro. Sus respiraciones eran cálidas en el otro mientras tenían sus narices lado a lado con sus labios apenas rozando la piel de la mejilla del otro.

— ¿Qué crees que digan, Granger? —susurró Draco— ¿Cuándo encuentren nuestros cuerpos así?

Hermione cerró sus ojos a la vez que mantenía su rostro presionado al de él. —No sé. Pero estoy segura que Rita Skeeter saldrá con algo ridículo y lleno de escándalo.

—Heroína de guerra seducida por Mortífago la llevó a una inevitable muerte —sugirió Draco con cinismo.

—Tú no eres mortífago —replicó ella seriamente.

Él dejó salir un murmullo triste. —Si solo eso fuera cierto.

—A un mortífago no le hubiera importado si alguien como yo tuviera sed ni me hubiera ofrecido agua —dijo Hermione— Y ciertamente no me hubiera ayudado a beber como tú lo hiciste. Eres más que una marca en tu brazo, Draco Malfoy.

Draco se quedó quieto y callado. Hermione esperó que respondiera, pero cuando no lo hizo ella simplemente inclinó su cabeza atrás hasta recostarla contra la pared. Los minutos pasaron sin palabras mientras la tormenta continuaba alrededor de ellos.

— ¿Malfoy…? —dijo Hermione un tiempo después.

— ¿Sí? —le llegó su respuesta en voz baja.

— ¿ _Qué querías_ ser cuando crecieras? —preguntó ella con gentileza.

Hubo un silencio corto al tiempo que Draco tragaba espeso. —Yo, um… todo lo que una vez quise ser fue padre.

Hermione cerró sus ojos con su respuesta. — Lo siento —le ofreció ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. —De cualquier manera hubiera sido un padre de mierda…

Cuando Hermione no respondió eso, Draco bajó su cabeza hasta su hombro. —Yo, uh… creo que me gustaría tener mi turno para dormir ahora si no te importa —dijo él.

—Claro —repuso Hermione. Esperó hasta que él acurrucó su cabeza más cómodamente en su hombro y luego comenzó a contar.

— ¿Granger? —dijo Draco de repente justo cuando ella llegó a "novena-y-uno".

— ¿Sí?

—Lamento… lamento que no llegues a ser madrina.

Hermione parpadeó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con unirse a la lluvia en sus pestañas y gentilmente ajustó su cabeza sobre la suya para cubrir el rostro de él del aguacero.

—Gracias —susurró ella. Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla— Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Draco simplemente cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _ **N/T hola mis queridos lectores! Hoy nuevo capi! Un poco más largo no? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;) si ven algo que no entienden, por favor digánmelo, esto es un proceso de constante aprendizaje!**_

 _ **El próximo estará lleno de angst así que alístense… ya saben, un comentario alimenta mis ganas de traducir ehhh, vean que no tardé más de una semana (lo cual es un reto para mí) jaja**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	7. Día Tres: Mañana

**Chapter 7: Día Tres: Mañana**

La tierra todavía estaba húmeda, pero la lluvia misericordiosamente se había reducido con el transcurso de la noche. Las resbalosas paredes de la grieta brillaron cuando finalmente el sol mañanero se alzó lo suficientemente alto como para esparcirse e iluminar todo el espacio.

—… ochocientos noventa y ocho, ochocientos noventa y nueve, novecientos —contó Draco en voz alta con voz cansada. Con su cabeza, empujó ligeramente el rostro soñoliento de Hermione— Despiértate y brilla, Granger.

Hermione gimió en su sueño y rodó su cara lejos de la de él. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Levántate —dijo él en voz más alta, empujándola con su hombro— Tiempo de mover esas bonitas piernas.

—Detente —se quejó ella—, aún estoy cansada.

—Sí, tú y yo también —dijo— Ahora despierta. Necesito orinar y luego creo que deberíamos empezar a gritar.

Lentamente Hermione ladeó su cabeza y le lanzó una mueca a través de sus pesados párpados. — ¿Qué?

—Piernas primero —comentó él alzándole una ceja con reproche.

Hermione gimió otra vez y sacudió un poco su cabeza mientras parpadeaba lejos el sueño de sus ojos. —Desearía haber hecho más ejercicio antes de esto —gruñó a la vez que luchaba por alzar cada pierna tan alto como podía varias veces. Con un jadeo doloroso, relajó sus muslos que protestaban por el esfuerzo. Draco simplemente se la quedó mirando.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó él. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Espera —dijo mientras agarraba sus húmedos shorts. Se alivió a ella misma y luego pasó a hacer lo mismo para permitir que Draco lo hiciera también. Cuando ambos finalizaron, Hermione bostezó y luego lo miró con expectación.

—Ahora, ¿qué es todo eso de gritar? —inquirió ella.

Draco escaneó sus ojos por alrededor de las aún mojadas paredes. —Deberíamos gritar por ayuda de nuevo. Ya no hay lluvia y la tierra está todavía húmeda por lo que no generará polvo por culpa de nuestras voces haciendo eco.

Hermione frunció el ceño con la idea. —Nadie va a estar aquí justo después de esa tormenta —dijo ella—, especialmente no tan temprano en la mañana.

Draco arrugó su frente de vuelta. — ¿Cómo es que fuiste sorteada en Gryffindor? —preguntó él— ¿Acaso ustedes no son los de todo eso de la valentía y nunca rendirse o alguna mierda parecida?

—No querer gastar la preciosa energía que nos queda gritando no significa falta de voluntad o valentía —respondió ella— Es simple lógica.

—Aquí hay un poco de lógica: si alguien nos escuchara seríamos rescatados y nuestros niveles de energía no importarían —espetó él en respuesta.

Hermione suspiró. —Grita como un loco, entonces —dijo ella— Despiértame en quince.

Ella recostó su cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos. Draco la sacudió con su hombro rudamente, para molestarla.

—No —dijo él con firmeza—. Dormimos la mayor parte del día ayer. Hoy tenemos que averiguar cómo infiernos salir de aquí.

Hermione levantó su cabeza con un suspiro pesado. — ¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Gritar hasta que nos desmayemos y muramos?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Podríamos alternas los gritos con intentos de liberarnos.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea práctica? —dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, decaída.

—De hecho, sí —contestó él seriamente, causando que las cejas de Hermione se levantaran con interés.

— ¿Cómo qué? —demandó ella.

—Podríamos intentar aparecernos.

La frente de Hermione se arrugó con esa sugerencia. —Nos escindiríamos, y gravemente. En nuestro estado, dudo que sobrevivamos un nuevo re ensamblaje, eso si es que pudiéramos lograr aparecernos en absoluto. Primero, tendríamos que usar magia sin varita que, incluso con nuestros centros descansados, es difícil. Y segundo, tenemos un terreno poco estable como para poder aparecernos. ¿Realmente tienes la confianza suficiente como para intentarlo?

Draco frunció los labios con decepción. —No, supongo que no. Pero tengo otra idea.

— ¿Cuál? —urgió ella.

Draco estudió la grieta alrededor de ellos mientras respondía. —La conjuración en conjunto. En vez de encantamientos de calor… podríamos levitarnos.

Los hombros de Hermione se hundieron. —Eso no funcionará —musitó ella.

Draco la miró de regreso. —Sí podría hacerlo —insistió él. — Es un hechizo fácil.

—Malfoy —dijo Hermione con un tono de voz exasperado—. Somos demasiado pesados. De nuevo… sería difícil levantarnos a nosotros mismos con esa altura si tuviéramos varitas y nuestra fortaleza completa. Tal como estamos… quizá nos elevaríamos unos pocos centímetros antes de que cediéramos ante el peso.

—Podríamos elevarnos unos pocos centímetros cada vez —él trató de convencerla. — Nos alzaríamos un poco, luego nos detendríamos y nos ayudaríamos con nuestros brazos libres. Después nos moveríamos otro poco cuando nuestros centros estén recuperados. O incluso podríamos intentar y trepar.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza. —Fue una buena idea —dijo ella.

— ¿Ni siquiera lo intentarás? —preguntó Draco con rabia. Hermione torció sus labios mientras lo consideraba un momento.

— ¿Por qué esta nueva determinación de salir? Anoche estabas resignado a la idea de que estábamos acabados.

Draco puso una expresión impaciente. —Bueno, quizá he decidido que no quiero morir en un hoyo más, ¿bien? Al menos, necesito saber que de hecho hicimos un esfuerzo en intentar vivir.

Los ojos de Hermione examinaron los de él y suspiró de nuevo a la sinceridad que vio en ellos. —Está bien —aceptó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. —Vamos a intentarlo.

Draco ya tenía abierta su boca, aparentemente esperando discutir con ella, pero la cerró rápidamente como respuesta a su aceptación. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en dirección a ella sospechosamente.

— ¿Lo… lo intentarás conmigo? —preguntó él.

—No tengo altas expectativas de éxito —dijo ella honestamente—, pero tienes razón con lo de intentar… si esto significa una oportunidad para sobrevivir, deberíamos hacerlo.

Draco parpadeó por un momento y entonces estudió las paredes justo encima de ellos. —Sí, sí. Esto podría funcionar —dijo como para convencerse a él mismo. La miró a los ojos de nuevo. —Esto funcionará.

Hermione solamente lo miró de vuelta mientras su cara se tornaba determinada.

—Bien, para empezar, necesitamos elevarnos lo suficiente para liberar nuestros brazos. Tan pronto como nos apoyemos con nuestras manos, dejaremos de pronunciar el hechizo. Luego podemos descansar y después seguir subiendo un poco más —dijo él, sus ojos esperanzados y desesperados mientras explicaba el plan.

—Cuando sea que estés listo, entonces —dijo Hermione ansiosamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia la de él. Draco hizo lo mismo y presionó sus mejillas juntas.

—Esto funcionará, Granger —trató él de asegurarle. Cerró los ojos—. Tiene que funcionar.

— ¿Wingardium, entonces? —preguntó Hermione suavemente. Draco asintió contra ella sin abrir los ojos y ella cerró los de ella.

—A la de tres —dijo ella, y él asintió otra vez. Hermione respiró hondo e hizo el conteo. Cuando alcanzó el "tres", ambos empezaron la pronunciación del hechizo. Inmediatamente sintieron el empuje del encantamiento mientras se ejecutaba e intentaba alzarlos, pero no se movieron a ningún lado.

— ¡Maldita sea! —juró Draco y Hermione empezó a apartar su cabeza. — ¡No, no, no! —gritó él— ¡Lo intentaremos de nuevo!

Con fuerza ajustó su cara contra la de ella y gritó el hechizo.

— ¡Wingardium leviosa! ¡Wingardium leviosa! ¡Dilo, maldición!

Hermione se encogió, pero accedió y unió su voz a la de él mientras intentaban nuevamente. Esta vez empezaron a elevarse lentamente. La pronunciación de Draco se volvió frenética mientras retorcía su brazo derecho cuando la presión de su cuerpo contra el mismo se aflojó. Lo liberó.

— ¡JODER! —gritó él con agonía cuando la sangre se derramó por su extremidad. Con el encantamiento roto, ambos descendieron los pocos centímetros que habían logrado subir… y luego siguieron descendiendo.

— ¡Aaah! —los chillidos asustados de Hermione se unieron con los expletivos de Draco mientras se hundían más profundo en el agujero. Sus pies patearon desesperadamente las paredes hasta que el de Hermione atrapó un saliente, deteniéndolos abruptamente.

Hermione tembló terriblemente mientras intentaba calmarse al tiempo que Draco seguía jurando.

— ¡Puta madre! —gritó él, ladeando su cabeza con dolor. — ¡Santa mierda!

—Detente —rogó prácticamente Hermione. —Cálmate.

—Duele —rugió él—, por las jodidas bolas de Merlín, ¡duele!

— ¿Qué duele? —sorbió ella por la nariz las lágrimas involuntarias que la caída había causado.

Draco alzó la mirada, su rostro contraído. —Mis brazos —dijo él. Intentó alzar su brazo derecho y luego lo bajó inmediatamente con sus ojos blancos del dolor.

—Ha estado acuñado detrás de ti por dos días —notó Hermione—, tomará un poco para que vuelva a sentirse normal de nuevo.

—Jodidamente normal —jadeó él, bajando la mirada— solo quiero que no se sienta como una masa de plomo ardiente.

Hermione miró abajo al brazo que ahora colgaba laxamente junto al izquierdo de ella que también se había liberado.

— ¿Cómo es que el tuyo no duele? —inquirió él cuando notó el brazo de ella.

—El mío no estaba atrapado en una manera que cortaba el flujo de sangre —explicó ella— Tienes suerte de que tus brazos no estén muertos.

Draco flexionó su mano derecha e hizo una mueca. Hermione extendió su mano libre y tomó su brazo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él con miedo.

—Calma —dijo ella en voz baja mientras comenzaba a masajear lentamente su brazo dormido— Solo necesitas que la sangre vuelva a fluir nuevamente.

Draco cerró los ojos y mordió su labio mientras la dejaba apretar y frotar con su mano arriba y debajo de su brazo hasta que el punzante dolor se desvaneció hasta uno lejano. Él abrió sus ojos y la observó reptantemente, pero ella mantuvo sus ojos en su brazo.

—Gracias —dijo él cuando ella finalmente dejó ir su brazo y bajó su propia mano. Ella levantó su cabeza y asintió ligeramente pero de repente arrugó su rostro con dolor.

— ¿Qué está mal? —le preguntó Draco con urgencia. Hermione alzó su mano y tanteó tras su cabeza.

—Mi cabeza se golpeó contra las paredes mientras nos caíamos —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca mientras tocaba la parte más baja de su cabeza. Después extrajo su mano. Estaba cubierta de sangre.

—Mierda —dijo Draco con preocupación, notando la sangre que estaba ahora derramándose por los costados de su cuello añadiendo hilos de brillante rojo a su blusa cubierta de suciedad. —Déjame ver.

Ella estiró su cuello hasta descansar su cara en el hombro de él y él levantó su mano a su cabeza. Flexionó sus dedos varias veces y después empezó a separar sus rizos manchados de sangre para tratar y ver su herida.

—Oh, cielos —susurró él cuando vio el profundo corte en su cabeza.

— ¿Es malo? —Hermione dijo amortiguadamente contra su camisa. Él no contestó mientras sus dedos continuaban haciendo a un lado su cabello — ¿Malfoy…?

—Se… —su voz se quebró.

— ¡Malfoy, cuán mal está? —demandó ella, Draco tragó duro mientras parpadeaba a la herida.

—Yo, uh… creo que puedo ver el hueso —dijo él sacudiéndose—. Y… está, uh, sangrando mucho.

Hermione no dijo nada y Draco se sacudió contra ella con gentileza.

— ¿Granger?

—Yo… estoy bien —dijo ella en voz baja—, yo… yo solo… vas a tener que ayudarme.

—Sí —dijo Draco, asintiendo—, sí, solo… dime qué hacer. Granger, tienes que decirme qué hacer.

—Toma tanto cabello como puedas y presiónalo en la herida —comandó ella con calma.

—B…bien —dijo él ansiosamente. Sus ojos recorrieron la cabeza de ella mientras intentaba colectar sus rizos salvajes dentro de su puño. Presionó el puñado contra el corte.

— ¿A… así?

—Tienes que presionar con más fuerza —dijo ella—. Presiona tan fuerte como te sea posible y no desistas hasta corridos quince minutos. Haz un conteo como cuando yo duermo.

Draco presionó más fuerte en su cabello.

—Más fuerte.

—No quiero lastimarte más —dijo él con cautela.

—No hará ningún bien si me desmayo por pérdida de sangre, Malfoy. Presiona más —ordenó ella, alzando su propia mano hasta colocarla sobre la de él.

Draco también añadió presión con la insistencia de ella y luego frunció los labios con culpa cuando ella gimió. —Cielos, lo siento —susurró él— De verdad pensé… en serio pensé que funcionaría.

—Es mi culpa —ofreció Hermione— Debí haberme dado cuenta que sería doloroso liberar tus brazos.

—Bueno, solo uno logró…

Dejó de hablar cuando finalmente miró su brazo izquierdo. Se atragantó.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione alarmada. —Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

Sacudió su cabeza mientras se atragantaba de nuevo e intentaba bajar la bilis forzosamente de su garganta.

— ¿Por qué estás atragantándote? —le preguntó ella cuando lo oyó hacer el sonido de ahogo de nuevo.

—Mi… gagh… mi… brazo. Oh, cielos —respondió él.

El rostro de Hermione se arrugó con preocupación y dolor mientras sentía a Draco sacudirse a la vez que continuaba aplicándole la fuerte presión a su nuca— ¿Qué tiene tu brazo?

—Está, oh joder, está… está acuñado de nuevo y… —rápidamente giró su cabeza e hizo como si fuera a vomitar.

— ¡No vomites! —advirtió Hermione— No lo mires si éste luce mal. Concéntrate en algo más. Concéntrate en el conteo.

Draco cerró los ojos y tomó varios respiros hondos antes de empezar a contar.

—Uno, dos, tres…

Hermione lo acompañó contando en voz alta. Cuando finalmente llegaron a novecientos, con mucho cuidado Draco extrajo su mano de la cabeza de ella y buscó entre sus rizos para chequear la herida.

— ¿Bien? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

—Parece que la mayoría del sangrado se detuvo —dijo él, haciendo una mueca observando su cabello lleno de sangre—, aunque todavía luce desagradable.

Lentamente Hermione quitó su mano y con cautela la ubicó atrás para sostener su cabello pegajoso sobre el corte. —Se siente desagradable —agregó con los labios fruncidos. Lanzó una mirada al brazo izquierdo de él. —Oh mi Dios.

—Sí —fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir en respuesta mientras arriesgaba otra mirada a su brazo. Hermione adoptó una expresión de repulsión mientras estudiaba su extremidad. Su brazo estaba atrapado en la misma posición que antes, pero doblado en un ángulo más severo y la piel se había abierto dramáticamente en su codo debido a la fuerza y a la fricción por frotarse con las rocas durante su caída. Ahora era el hueso de verdad contra la roca.

—Malfoy… —exhaló mientras observaba al hueso y músculo expuesto, obviamente insegura de cómo consolarlo.

—No —dijo él, cerrando sus ojos y descansando su cabeza atrás— solo… solo mantén mi mente lejos de ello para que no me desmaye.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, quitando su mano de la herida—. Uh… um…

—Este es el punto donde dices "te lo dije" —refunfuñó él.

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente. —No voy a decir eso.

Draco abrió un ojo en su dirección. — ¿Por qué no? Tenías razón… como siempre —dijo arrastrando las palabras reluctantemente— Y ahora, por mi culpa, estamos seis metros más abajo y con nuestros jodidos huesos mostrándose.

—No quiero pelear —Hermione casi susurró— Y no fue tu culpa.

Draco no respondió y los dos cayeron en un silencio intranquilo hasta que Hermione abrió su boca nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres… quieres que intentemos gritar ahora? —inquirió ella, su mano todavía presionada contra la parte trasera de su cabeza. Draco miró desoladoramente arriba a la abertura de la grieta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya no tiene punto, Granger. Nadie nos escuchará ahora —dijo él suavemente con voz extremadamente decaída. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro entre la considerablemente difuminada luz, leyendo el arrepentimiento y la pena en los ojos de cada uno hasta que Draco apartó su mirada.

—Lamento que te hayas lastimado —dijo él. Hermione lo vio intentar enmascarar el dolor presente en su rostro y luego empujó su pierna contra la de ella.

—Háblame del Quidditch —dijo ella cuando él la miró con una expresión de interrogación. Él dejó salir una corta risa.

—Te has tenido que golpearla cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensamos —comentó él. Ella sonrió.

—Estoy tratando distraernos de nuestras heridas —reconoció ella—. Ahora, háblame todo sobre tus mejores momentos como Buscador a menos que quieras que comience a hablar de mi opinión de los elfos domésticos.

Draco le sonrió torcidamente. Una genuina, torcida sonrisa. —Mandona —dijo él. Hermione simplemente sonrió más ampliamente y él empezó a hablar.

* * *

.

 _ **N/T hello hello gente! Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capi! Lamento la tardanza pero es que la verdad no tenía tantas ganas de traducir y solo hasta unos días fue que recobré las energías para hacerlo ;) y es que con lectores como uds, ¿quién no recupera las energías ah? (se puso toda cursi) jajaj eeeen fin, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Yo les dije que sería angsty eh…**_

 _ **Ahora, ¡YA TENGO TRADUCIDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! Woow y pues, sus muchos muchos muchísimos reviews me motivarían mucho a que lo subiera mañana, pasado mañana, mañana en la noche… jajajaja *guiño***_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	8. Día Tres: Tarde

**Chapter 8: Día Tres: Tarde**

Hermione parpadeó varias veces para abrir sus ojos como respuesta a la sensación de Draco moviéndose. Levantó su cabeza de donde la tenía contra el hombro de él. Gimió levemente con el punzante dolor en su nuca.

— ¿Malfoy? —dijo ella gentilmente al verlo respirando extrañamente mientras miraba decaído su brazo.

—Hey —dijo él, girando su rostro para mirarla. —Se supone que estabas durmiendo. Todavía tienes cuatrocientos segundos.

—Todavía tengo miedo de dormir —suspiró ella.

La boca de Draco se torció con preocupación. — ¿Tu cabeza?

—No siento como si fuera una contusión, pero el dolor es suficiente como para tener cautela —se explayó ella.

Él dejó salir un murmullo descontento.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al brazo de él. — ¿Cómo se siente el tuyo?

—Terrible —exhaló él. Frunció un poco los labios. — ¿Alguna posibilidad de que puedas ayudarme a orinar súper rápido? Lo intenté yo mismo, pero no puedo meter mi mano entre nosotros.

Hermione lo miró con una mueca de culpa. —No puedo —le dijo ella mientras movía su mano derecha atrapada contra la parte baja del abdomen de él donde se había vuelto a acuñar luego de la caída—. Ya no alcanzo más.

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron derrotados con miseria. —Genial —murmuró.

—Simplemente no hablaremos de eso —propuso Hermione— Nos aliviaremos a nosotros mismos cuando sea necesario y no le prestaremos atención a ello.

Draco asintió brevemente en aceptación pero entonces dejó salir un alto y exagerado gemido. Hermione botó todo el aire que tenía.

—Deja de quejarte por tu dignidad. Solo soy yo aquí —dijo ella.

—No… no es eso. Es mi brazo —dijo él, sus ojos aún cerrados— De veras me está matando.

Hermione dirigió su mirada a la repulsiva extremidad pero no dijo nada.

—Tenías razón —susurró Draco. Hermione frunció el ceño levemente.

— ¿Sobre…?

Draco abrió sus párpados y la miró. —Estoy totalmente seguro que está infectado.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron alarmados. — ¿Por qué? —dijo ella, estirando su cuello para intentar ver mejor.

—Me siento enfermo —le informó él. Hermione tragó duro con esa respuesta.

— ¿Enfermo?

Él simplemente asintió, sus ojos cerrándose nuevamente como si la misma acción hubiese dolido.

Hermione frunció los labios mientras estudiaba su cara y luego su brazo otra vez. Su ceño se frunció alicaído con la apariencia de su músculo expuesto. — ¿Cómo… cómo luce la herida inicial? —inquirió ella— No puedo ver el otro lado.

Draco le devolvió su atención al brazo. — Está todo rojo e hinchado… está derramando pus. Que me jodan —dijo él, echando su cabeza hacia atrás— Y siento como si mi corazón fuera a aletear fuera de mi jodido pecho.

—Inclina tu cabeza en la mía —dijo ella sonando de alguna manera urgente. Draco accedió de una vez y Hermione frunció los labios de nuevo—. Estás ardiendo —dijo por el calor que irradiaba de su piel a la de ella.

—Fantástico —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, echando su cabeza atrás de nuevo y cerrando los ojos una vez más.

—Descríbeme la rojez con más detalle —pidió Hermione ahora con una mirada seria en dirección a su brazo. Draco abrió los ojos refunfuñando y fulminó con la mirada a su brazo rebosante mientras levantaba su mano libre para examinarlo con cuidado.

—Está todo enrojecido, y cubre la parte alta de mi antebrazo desde lo que alcanzo a ver. El color varía desde rosado hasta morado oscuro. Hay casi como pequeñas heridas profundas que están como infladas.

— ¿Infladas? —preguntó Hermione titubeando para afirmarse— ¿Cómo ampollas?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué significa? —indagó Draco, bajando su brazo sin molestarse en tapar su miedo ante la obvia aprehensión de ella.

—Significa que… que está infectado —respondió Hermione, negándose a encontrarse con su mirada. Draco miró entre su carne rasgada y el rostro gacho de ella, con cara preocupada.

—Granger… —su voz era de súplica y Hermione lentamente levantó sus ojos a los de él. — ¿Qué es?

Hermione estudió sus amplios ojos por un momento y luego miró con tristeza de vuelta a su brazo. —Está gangrenoso —le informó ella, con voz desolada. —Va a comenzar a heder aquí.

— ¿Qué significa eso de gangrenoso? —preguntó él ansiosamente— ¿Por qué comenzará a heder?

—La gangrena —dijo Hermione—, es un tipo de infección necrotizante que se expande. Casi no tienes flujo de sangre hacia ese brazo por lo que las bacterias pueden florecer allí dentro. Va a comenzar a heder porque tu brazo literalmente se está pudriendo mientras hablamos.

Draco se la quedó mirando con horror. — ¿Pudriendo? —susurró él casi inaudiblemente.

Hermione simplemente asintió con reluctancia.

—Y se va a expandir —dijo él. No era una pregunta.

—Las toxinas del tejido muerto pronto ocasionarán que tu presión caiga… lo que producirá fallo en los órganos —explicó ella.

Draco tragó duro. — ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Hermione mordió su labio. —No sé… quizá un día.

Draco inhaló bruscamente y miró de nuevo su brazo. — ¿Es… es contagioso? —preguntó él muy seriamente.

—No —repuso Hermione— Aunque en realidad no importa. Dudo que dure mucho después con este corte en mi cabeza y… sin ti para que me despiertes, sucumbiré al cansancio.

Draco siguió examinando su brazo como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. — ¿Así que solo nos queda un día?

—Tal vez dos días, tal vez dos horas, no lo sé —dijo ella con incomodidad. —No soy una sanadora exactamente.

Él no respondió y se quedó mirando casi catatónicamente a su brazo por varios minutos.

— ¿Malfoy? —dijo Hermione con preocupación, tratando de sacarlo del trance en el que se hallaba— Malf—

De pronto Draco giró su cabeza en la dirección de ella y Hermione casi jadeó debido a la intensidad de su mirada.

—Probablemente muera hoy, ¿no es así? —dijo él.

Hermione no contestó y simplemente parpadeó en respuesta. Los ojos de Draco recorrieron su cara rápidamente antes de posarse en su boca. —Que se joda todo —dijo él y después abruptamente empujó su cara hacia la de ella y capturó sus labios con los suyos propios.

Los ojos de Hermione se dispararon abiertos mientras se paralizaba. Cuando ella no devolvió el beso, Draco lentamente retrocedió y miró abajo.

—Bueno… eso salió tan bien como siempre imaginé —dijo secamente.

—Yo… —empezó Hermione y entonces se detuvo cuando él apartó su cara de la suya y solo contempló su brazo. Ella observó los músculos de su mandíbula apretarse mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás y luego tomaba un hondo respiro.

—Malfoy —dijo ella gentilmente.

Él sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. —Déjalo, Granger —dijo él con voz tensa.

Hermione hirió su labio inferior entre sus dientes de nuevo y entonces —Pero… lo siento, yo so—

Draco cerró sus ojos. —No —llegó su respuesta cortante.

Nuevamente, Hermione observó los músculos de su mandíbula comprimirse. Sus ojos recorrieron cada línea de sus rasgos angulares mientras él obviamente intentaba ocultar sus emociones. — ¿Draco…? —dijo ella tentativamente.

— ¿¡Qué!? —espetó él, abriendo los ojos para mirarla. En el momento en que sus miradas conectaron, su expresión mutó a una de shock cuando el sonido de su nombre de pila finalmente se registró en su mente.

Hermione lamió sus labios y luego fue a alzar su mano a la cara de él. Él se encogió y ella dudó fugazmente antes de ignorar su movimiento y colocar su palma en su mejilla —Lo siento —repitió ella— Me cogiste con la guardia baja es todo.

—No debes disculparte —dijo Draco— No debería haberlo hecho.

—Me alegra que lo hicieses.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron amplios y su pecho se paralizó por su silenciosa confesión. Su manzana de Adam se sacudió producto de tragar con fuerza cuando la mirada de Hermione finalmente viajó hasta abajo hasta concentrarse en su boca y empezó a inclinar su cabeza a la de él. — ¿Qué estás —empezó a preguntar Draco, su tono casi frenético. Pero fue silenciado cuando Hermione presionó sus bocas juntas.

Esta vez, fue Draco quién no devolvió el beso mientras se la quedaba mirando sorprendido. Hermione se apartó y lo miró.

Ojos marrones se encontraron con los grises. Ninguno se movió o respiró. Un segundo pasó. Luego otro antes de que ambos abruptamente empujaran sus rostros juntos. Inhalaron profundamente a través de sus narices cuando sus labios se sellaron y sus manos libres volaron —la de Hermione agarrando su nuca, la de Draco su mejilla.

Labios se movieron. Lenguas se lanzaron al ataque. Corazones corrían.

Sus acciones se sincronizaron con rapidez y cada movimiento que uno hacía el otro lo copiaba mientras la sesión se extendía. Los segundos se volvieron minutos al tiempo que los dos se perdían en el otro, hasta que el esfuerzo de aguantar sus fuertes respiraciones comprimió sus pechos y los forzaron a separarse. Cada uno tomó profundas bocanadas de aire, pero mantuvieron sus manos y rostros juntos.

—No puedo… creer… que acabamos de hacer eso —jadeó Hermione.

Draco apoyó su frente en la de ella. —Tú… querías saber por qué deseé que fueras sangrepura…—dijo él en voz baja una vez su respiración se ralentizó.

Hermione recorrió las yemas de sus dedos por su desordenado pero aun así suave cabello. — Tú querías saber por qué arreglé tu poción… —susurró ella de vuelta.

Un gemido entusiasta hizo eco en el pecho de Draco mientras volvía a besarla con una fuerza que hizo que ella se aferrara más a él. Ella alzó su cabeza y dejó salir su propio gemido cuando Draco empezó a dejar una línea de besos desde su boca hasta su mandíbula. Él siguió poco a poco hasta detenerse cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre la sangre seca y suciedad cubriendo el costado de su cuello.

Draco sostuvo su cabeza allí, quieto por varios instantes mientras miraba el lamentable desastre.

— ¿Draco…?

Él ajustó su mejilla en la de ella y cerró los ojos. Hermione puso una expresión preocupada y acarició su nuca. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella. Él abrió los ojos y le frunció el ceño al estado de su piel antes de asentir contra ella.

—Estoy bien— comenzó a decir pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Hermione se apartó con brusquedad e hizo un sonido chillón y risueño. Draco echó hacia a atrás su cabeza y puso una leve mueca burlesca. —Granger, ¿qué diablos fue eso?

Rápidamente Hermione frotó su mano sobre su propia mejilla. —Tu barba se siente como lija —dijo ella.

Draco arrugó su nariz un poco como tratando de mover un bigote y luego sonrió. —Oh, lo siento —dijo, sin sonar compungido en absoluto sino más divertido. —No estoy acostumbrado a estar tan… desaliñado.

Hermione dejó salir una corta risa. —No, imagino que no.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —la retó él, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione sonrió y le dedicó una mirada abajo hacia sus piernas.

—Vestías caros pantalones y zapatos de cuero italianos para venir a explorar en un terreno extremadamente grande para colectar plantas —apuntó ella con burla— De alguna manera dudo que seas de los que se dejan desarreglar.

Draco intentó mirar hacia abajo a sus piernas también. —No hay nada malo con querer siempre lucir lo mejor posible —dijo él.

Hermione se echó a reír de nuevo. —No dije que lo hubiera.

—De cualquier manera, al menos puedo sentirme mejor sabiendo que incluso como un cadáver, estaré vestido decentemente —bromeó Draco oscuramente. La sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó.

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo ella—, si solo lo hubiéramos intentado con anterioridad…

Draco le dio una mirada un poco confusa. — ¿De qué est—

—Tendría que haber pensado en Aparecernos desde el momento que nos caímos aquí —interrumpió ella— Tendría que haber pensado de la conjuración en conjunto más pronto. Cuando no estuvimos cansados… cuando tu brazo no dolía tanto. Si solo hubi—

—Detente —la cortó Draco. Cuando ella abrió su boca para seguir, él sacudió la cabeza. —Solo detente —dijo él con más fiereza—. Está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás.

—Pero tendría que haber intentado más desde el comienzo —continuó Hermione con miseria.

—Yo tampoco estaba exactamente lleno de ideas sobre cómo salir de aquí los dos primeros días —Draco le recordó.

Hermione dirigió su mirada abajo. —No puedo creer lo descuidada que fui al dejar mi varita dentro de mi baúl. O de haberle dicho a alguien dónde iba a ir. ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Cómo pude ser tan—?

Draco se inclinó y acunó su rostro en su mano. —Granger —habló él, haciendo que ella lo mirara. —Detente —la besó. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó salir un sollozo desolado.

—No tenía que ser así —se lamentó ella, con sus labios aun rozando los de él. Draco se alejó y se encogió de hombros.

—No mentiré y diré que no desearía que esto se hubiera desarrollado de un modo diferente —dijo él—. Pero es lo que es.

Las cejas de Hermione se unieron mientras pensaba. —Y si… tuviéramos una última oportunidad. ¿Cuán enfermo te sientes? ¿Tienes suficiente energía el hechizo en conjunto ahora?

Draco tenía ahora una expresión mucho más atenta. — ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Tu varita —comentó ella— Ahora cada uno tiene una mano libre para intentar y atraparla. Si la conjuramos en conjunto para darle más fuerza al hechizo, podríamos ser capaces de convocarla desde donde sea que se cayó.

Draco parpadeó en su dirección un segundo mientras en su boca aparecía una sonrisa. —Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? —preguntó él en voz alta, extendiendo su mejilla de un modo exagerado. Hermione mordió su labio con optimista anticipación y con cuidado colocó su mejilla contra su rugosa piel.

—Accio varita de Draco a la de tres —instruyó ella.

—A la de tres —estuvo de acuerdo él— Uno.

Hermione tomó un hondo respiro. —Dos.

Ambos extendieron sus manos, listas para agarrarla una vez Draco terminara con: — ¡Tres!

— ¡Accio varita de Draco! —gritaron los dos juntos— Accio—

Antes de que completaran la segunda vez con el hechizo, la varita de Draco vino zumbando desde la oscuridad debajo y pasó por sus manos extendidas.

— ¡Tómala! —gritó Hermione frenéticamente mientras la veían suspenderse debido al momento más arriba de ellos y luego comenzara a caer en picada.

— ¡La tengo! —ladró Draco, sus ojos fijos en la varita con una mirada concentrada. — ¡La tengo!

— ¡Atrápala! ¡Atrápala! ¡Atrápala! —chilló Hermione mientras la varita se acercaba velozmente. La mano de Draco agarró con fuerza la varita.

— ¡LA ATRAPÉ! —gritó él con triunfo mientras sus dedos se cerraban entorno a su varita. Dejó salir una risa desquiciada de alivio mientras Hermione lo animaba.

—La atrapaste. La atrapaste —ella le propinaba golpecitos contentos.

Draco tenía una sonrisa tan amplia, que todos sus dientes eran visibles. —La tengo —suspiró él. —La ten—

La felicidad se drenó de su rostro en un instante cuando finalmente miró la varita en su mano. Hermione observó su expresión cambiar y dirigió su mirada a la varita.

— ¡NO! —gritó ella por la visión. La punta estaba partida, exponiendo el centro.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con horror la varita rota.

—Qui… quizá funcione aún —dijo Draco como rogando. La ondeó. —Lumos.

Nada excepto unas pocas chispitas débiles salieron de la punta dañada. Lágrimas se empezaron a derramar por el rostro de Hermione mientras le observaba intentar muchos más hechizos sencillos sin éxitos antes de que finalmente arrojara la inútil varita hacia arriba a la apertura de la grieta con un rugido rabioso.

Draco fulminó con la mirada donde la varita había desaparecido por el borde y luego descansó su cabeza de vuelta contra la pared de roca.

—Bueno, ahí fue —dijo él en voz baja.

Hermione cerró sus húmedos ojos e inclinó su mejilla en su hombro. —Ahí fue —susurró ella afligida.

Draco miró abajo hacia ella y con cuidado rozó su todavía húmedo cabello para apartarlo de su cara. —Hay maneras peores de morir —repitió las palabras que ella dijo más temprano, antes de dejar un beso al costado de su cabeza. Ella buscó su mano con la suya y enlazó sus dedos.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo ella— Sí, las hay.

* * *

 _ **N/T creo que este capítulo habló por sí solo. Reviews? ;)**_


	9. Día Tres: Noche

**Chapter 9: Día Tres: Noche**

Hermione se despertó abruptamente con la sensación de algo rozándose contra su brazo y parpadeó rápidamente. Alzó su cabeza y sus ojos bizquearon a la oscuridad que se encontraron.

—Mierda —dijo ella un poco mareada mientras velozmente re alzaba su cabeza y comenzaba a levantar sus rodillas para doblar sus piernas. —Draco… ¿por cuánto tiempo me dejaste dormir?

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Draco? —dijo ella, girando su cabeza hacia donde la de él yacía en su hombro. Algo rozó su brazo nuevamente y ella gimió. —Los murciélagos están llegando.

Draco no respondía aún.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Despierta! —gritó ella con pánico, sacudiendo su hombro con fuerza— ¡Malfoy!

Cuando él no se despertaba todavía, ella le propinó rodillazos y golpes frenéticamente, ignorando el aleteo y los chillidos que venían de los murciélagos elevándose hasta ellos. —Oh, cielos… ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

—Ugh… —llegó el gemido ronco de Draco al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás— Granger… ¿Qué carajo?

Hermione explotó en lágrimas de alivio. Draco parpadeó furiosamente para intentar y entender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Granger?... ¿Qué está —un murciélago chocó con el costado de su cara y él la apartó con rapidez y luego de nuevo escondió la nariz en el cuello de Hermione. — ¿Me despertaste para los murciélagos? —ladró él con rabia.

— ¡No! —gritó ella, presionando su cara en un costado de su cuello también—Ambos… ambos nos…

— ¡No puedo oírte! —gritó Draco de regreso mientras el ruido de los murciélagos crecía en volumen. La mano de Hermione buscó a tientas por alrededor a sus costados hasta que encontró la de él y la agarró. Los dedos de él se cerraron alrededor de los de ella mientras el enjambre de murciélagos aumentaba.

—Pequeños bastardos asquerosos —gruñó Draco cuando finalmente los murciélagos se dispersaron. Levantó su cabeza pero luego la bajó rápidamente con un gemido. —Puta madre… Me siento como la mierda.

—Bombea tus piernas y después vuelve a dormir —dijo Hermione con voz desanimada.

Draco gimió otra vez mientras cumplía con su orden de mover las piernas. — ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de mi turno? —preguntó él.

—Solo duerme. Te despertaré cada tanto para que muevas tus piernas.

— ¿Cada tanto? —inquirió él incluso mientras cerraba los ojos.

Hermione dejó ir su mano y frotó su propio rostro. —No dormiré más —repuso ella— Ve a dormir.

Draco abrió los ojos y rodó su cabeza a un lado de su hombro. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Tomamos turnos.

—Solo ve a dormir —comandó ella nuevamente. Draco alzó lentamente su cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú necesitas dormir —insistió él, rabioso.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza incluso aunque él no pudiera ver la acción. —No puedo tomar el riesgo. Solo te estás poniendo más débil.

Draco dejó salir un sonido de fastidio. —Yo todavía —

—Te quedaste dormido en tu guardia —lo interrumpió ella llanamente. —Los murciélagos me despertaron y tú estabas dormido. Solo te estás poniendo más débil y no puedo… si vamos a vivir más allá de esta noche, necesito quedarme despierta… y tú necesitas descansar.

Un silencio corto procedió al tiempo que Draco dejaba su cabeza caer de nuevo con un resoplido de aire forzoso.

—No quise quedarme dormido —empezó él con voz de disculpa.

Hermione exhaló profundamente. —Sé que no. Y es por eso exactamente que me quedaré despierta hasta que alguien nos encuentre.

Draco murmuró con tristeza. —Estaremos más allá del Velo mucho después de que alguien nos encuentre —susurró él.

—Quizás —accedió ella— O tal vez Mundungus saldrá aquí hoy para buscar plantas para vender él mismo y verá nuestras cosas y alertará a alguien. O tal vez escaladores pasarán o… cazadores. Quizá los aurores decidan escanear al área temprano.

—Es un pensamiento agradable, Granger… pero ambos sabemos que no pasará.

Hermione suspiró mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello. —Sí…

Ella dobló su cuello para depositar un beso en su sien y luego cerró los ojos por el modo en que su piel casi quemó sus labios. —Tu temperatura se ha elevado —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Con suerte será suficiente para mantenerte caliente esta noche —llegó la respuesta de Draco, su mano deslizándose debajo de su camisa hasta posarse en la piel de su cintura. —No creo que pueda lograr un hechizo más.

Hermione suspiró con apreciación al calor emanado de su palma y luego maniobró su cabeza hasta descansar su mejilla contra la frente pegajosa de él. —Deberías dormir —sugirió ella una vez más. Draco sacudió la cabeza levemente bajo ella.

—Debería… —él exhaló un hondo respiro y empujó su cabeza contra la de ella indicando que quería alzarla. Ella se apartó y él levantó la cabeza. Besó la mejilla de ella y luego alzó su rostro al cielo. —Eso es muy malo —dijo él.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Hermione, su mano aún en el cabello de él.

Drazo bizqueó a la vasta oscuridad de arriba. —Hubiera sido agradable ver las estrellas una última vez.

Hermione miró arriba a su vez para ver las bandas de negro mate que llenaban el encapotado cielo nocturno. —Tal vez se aclare el cielo de mañana en la noche —dijo ella.

Draco bufó. —Esa sería mi suerte… Que se aclare una vez esté muerto.

Hermione bajó su mano y la frotó en su brazo para reconfortarlo. —Todavía estarás vivo mañana en la noche.

—No se siente así —replicó él con un siseo de dolor mientras bajaba su cabeza una vez más. El siseo se convirtió en un bajo gruñido que incrementaba en volumen al tiempo que rechinaba los dientes y presionaba su frente contra el hombro de ella.

— ¿Draco…? —empezó Hermione con voz preocupada. Draco simplemente gruñó más fuerte y sacó su mano libre lejos de ella hasta azotarla severamente contra la dura pared de roca.

— ¡JODER! —gritó repentinamente Draco, azotando su palma repetidas veces en la roca. — ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!

— ¡Draco!

—El dolor… —se ahogó él con las palabras, sus uñas clavándose en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de ella. —Jodido infierno, es… carajo, solo quiero que se detenga ya.

Hermione arrugó la frente por la desesperación de su voz. —Tal vez si intentas volver a dorm—

—Vas a tener que bajar mi brazo —rogó él prácticamente.

— ¿Qué… bajar tu brazo? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—Mi brazo acuñado —dijo él con voz rasposa, asintiendo con la cabeza en su hombro— Solo… tienes que liberarlo o algo. Yo… apenas puedo aguantarlo ya.

Hermione volvió su cabeza en la dirección de su brazo atrapado y se quedó mirando la oscuridad. —No creo que esa sea una buena idea. Liberarlo podría hacer que duela más…

Draco comenzó a tomar grandes y amplias bocanadas de aire en lo que parecía un intento para calmar el dolor.

—Me voy a enfermar —gimió él.

—Solo relájate… necesitas calmarte.

Draco dejó salir otro largo y tembloroso respiro. —Sí…

Hermione recorrió su mano en círculos tranquilizantes sobre su hombro tenso. —Estás bien…—intentó ella consolarlo.

—No lo estoy —discrepó Draco enseguida— Estoy jodidamente muriendo, Granger… —otro gemido de dolor hizo eco en su pecho antes de añadir— Y se siente como el infierno.

El silencio se instaló luego de su declaración por varios minutos, Hermione aun frotándolo, hasta que finalmente habló de nuevo.

—Alguien nos encontrará —susurró ella— Alguien vendrá y nos sacará… haremos que te mejores.

Draco replicó con una risa rasposa y triste. —Eso no se va a volver real solo porque sigas diciéndolo.

—Lo sé… —dijo ella—. Pero duele demasiado pensar en la otra alternativa.

Draco estuvo callado por un momento. —Siempre me pregunté cuándo pasaría —dijo él entonces. Hermione ladeó su rostro curioso hacia el de él.

— ¿Cuándo pasaría qué? —inquirió ella suavemente.

—Cuando obtendría lo que me merecía —respondió el sacudiéndose.

La mano de Hermione se paralizó en la parte superior de su brazo. —No mereces esto.

Draco dejó caer su mano de la pared hasta colocarla de nuevo en su cadera. — ¿Cuántas veces te he llamado 'sangresucia'? ¿Cien veces? ¿Mil? —la desafió él, sus dedos hundiéndose en el costado de ella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Eso no impor—

— ¿Cuántas vidas puse en peligro cuando la guerra se avecinaba? —la interrumpió él. — ¿Cuántas veces fui testigo de la crueldad y no hice nada?

Las preguntas colgaron en el viciado aire y Hermione retiró su mano de su brazo.

—No mereces esto —repitió ella simplemente.

Draco empezó a levantar su cabeza para replicar de nuevo, pero rápidamente la bajó con otro gemido. —Creo que… creo que de verdad me voy a enfermar —dijo antes de atragantarse.

—No, no, no —rogó Hermione frenéticamente, su conversación abandonada en el acto— Te deshidratarás muy rápido. Draco tienes que intentar y mantenerlo bajo tu garganta.

El sonido de la errática respiración de Draco era fuerte en la grieta mientras intentaba calmarse a él mismo a través de la ola de náusea. Hermione alzó de nuevo su mano y masajeó ligeramente la nuca de él.

—Estás bien —arrulló ella— Tú puedes lograrlo. Estás bien.

Él continuó inclinándose contra ella y enfocándose en su respiración por varios minutos hasta que finalmente se relajó y lentamente alzó su cabeza. —Bueno, eso fue desagradable —dijo él con ironía, sacándole una suave risa a Hermione.

—Se supone que no tienes que hacerme reír —lo regañó ella burlona, ajustando su mano en la cintura de él.

—Me gusta el sonido de tu risa —admitió él, descansando su cabeza de vuelta en la pared.

Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa que resultó por el comentario. —La risa es buena medicina —dijo ella.

Draco dejó salir un murmullo y cerró los ojos. —Tomará un poco más que risa para librarme de esto, me temo. Joder… nunca me he sentido tan terrible en toda mi vida.

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo Hermione, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

— ¿Cómo puede una persona sentirse hambrienta y con náuseas al mismo tiempo? —rezongó él— ¿Cómo puede una cabeza sentirse como si estuviera llena de plomo y aire caliente al mismo tiempo? —él intentó flexionar su mano izquierda y dejó salir un jadeo de dolor. —Y… ¿cómo demonios puede un brazo estar dormido y sentirse extremadamente doloroso al mismo jodido tiem—?

Su corto discurso se detuvo cuando repentinamente comenzó a atragantarse nuevamente. Hermione hizo una mueca para sí mientras lo escuchaba pelear la urgencia de vomitar y cuando finalmente se calmó otra vez un minuto después, ella buscó su mano en su cadera y la apretó.

—Lamento que te sientas tan mal —dijo ella con sinceridad—. Desearía poder hacer algo por ti.

—Tal vez… ¿podrías intentar distraerme? —pidió él.

— ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? —ofreció ella enseguida—Sugeriría que nos besemos, pero dado tu estado actual…

Draco se rio esta vez. —No… besarse está fuera del límite… —estuvo callado mientras pensaba un momento. — ¿Cántame algo?

Hermione dudó. —Umm… realmente no soy buena cantando —admitió en voz baja. Draco abrió los ojos y le envió una sonrisa torcida triste en la oscuridad.

—No le diré a nadie.

Hermione sonrió débilmente con eso, pero sacudió la cabeza. —No… no sé…

— ¿Por favor? —su tono era como una súplica y ella suspiró.

—Sólo te burlarás de mí.

—No lo haré —le aseguró él seriamente—. Nunca jamás.

Hermione respiró hondo después de eso. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

—Hay… hay una canción que solía cantar con mi mamá —dijo ella después de unos momentos—, aunque es una algo triste…

—Entonces se ajustará bien —dijo él con un tono oscuro pero a la vez de broma. Hermione asintió.

—También es una vieja canción. Recuerdo escuchar a la sra Weasley tararearla una vez, así que no creo que sea exclusiva para muggles por lo que tal vez la conozcas…

—Estás evadiendo el asunto.

—No lo estoy —negó ella débilmente— Yo… yo solo no recuerdo el comienzo completo.

Draco apretó su mano para alentarla. —Entonces empieza por donde recuerdes —dijo él.

Hermione estuvo callada mientras pensaba cómo comenzar. —Adelante —pinchó él.

—Ya voy —dijo ella, su voz un poco contrita. Tomó un hondo respiro, cerró los ojos y se aclaró la garganta varias veces, y luego empezó a cantar suavemente.

— _Tan lento, lento ella llegó_ —cantó ella— _Y lentamente ella se acercó a él, pero todo lo que le dijo cuándo lo vio ahí, 'Joven hombre creo que estás muriendo'._

Ella pausó para tomar aire para el siguiente verso pero fue sorprendida cuando Draco se le adelantó y comenzó a cantar.

— _Él giró su cabeza hasta mirarla de frente lleno de una tristeza mortal, suspirando, 'Oh, bella doncella, ven a tenerme lástima, que estoy recostado en mi lecho de muerte'._

El rico tenor de Draco colgó en el aire mientras una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Hermione.

— ¿La conoces? —jadeó ella.

—Continúa antes de que la náusea regrese —ordenó él. Ella logró dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba otra respiración y cantaba el siguiente verso. Fue entonces que tomaron turnos cantando la canción completa hasta que llegaron a los dos últimos versos y los cantaron juntos, sus manos libres enlazadas la una con la otra fuertemente a sus costados.

— _Ellos la enterraron en el viejo cementerio de la iglesia. La enterraron junto a él. Y de la tumba de él creció una roja, roja rosa. Y en la de ella un espino._

— _Crecieron y crecieron por la pared de la iglesia, hasta que no pudieron crecer más. Y al final enlazado en un nudo de amantes, la rosa envolvía el espino._

El labio inferior de Draco temblaba cuando terminaron. —Tienes… tienes una hermosa voz —dijo él, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

—Tú también —dijo ella, su voz temblando. Hubo un corto silencio antes de que…

—No quiero morir, Hermione —confesó Draco de pronto con la voz rota.

El rostro de Hermione se deformó con dolor en respuesta a eso y dejó salir un sollozo. Draco finalmente se dejó ir también y presionaron sus frentes juntas mientras sus lastimosos sollozos llegaban hasta la noche.

* * *

 _ **N/T La canción es Barbara Allen, una canción del folclor, sin autor (hay varias versiones)**_

 _ **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Hasta que el peso de todo les cayó encima…**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_


	10. Día Cuatro

**Chapter 10: Día Cuatro**

Hermione gentilmente le arrullaba a Draco en el oído mientras él sufría de arcadas. Lloraba en su hombro después de forzarse a él mismo a tragar la bilis que había subido por su garganta.

—Du… du… duele —sollozó él—, dema… demasiado…

—Sshhh —trató ella de consolarlo como había hecho toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde, recorriendo su mano por su cabello lleno de sudor. —Yo sé… sé que duele. Solo tienes que aguantarlo un poco más.

—Na-nadie… vendrá —dijo él a través de dientes rechinantes— Voy a… voy a morir aquí.

—No —dijo Hermione, intentando mecerse contra él para calmar sus constantes temblores—. Alguien vendrá. Alguien nos encontrará. Draco… Draco, alguien nos ayudará. Solo aguanta.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Nos encontramos a nosotros dos aquí, ¿recuerdas? —intentó ella débilmente de nuevo.

—E-el-destino es… una perra… cruel —balbuceó él.

Hermione frunció lo labios. — ¿Por qué dices eso?

Draco dejó salir una risa cansada y sin alegría. —Me… me da lo que… lo que siempre he querido… me muestra… lo que podría haber sido… y luego… luego me mata.

— ¿Siempre has querido estar atrapado en un agujero? —bromeó Hermione oscuramente. La preguntó sacó una verdadera risa del enfermo rubio.

—Tonta—dijo él —. Tú… mujer tonta.

— ¿Pensé que era una sabelotodo? —bromeó ella.

—Tú —repitió él— Te he querido por siempre.

Hermione alzó su cabeza. —Me has querido por si—

— ¡Ssshhh! —la calló Draco con dramatismo—, se supone… que eso es un… un secreto… no puedo decirlo…

—Es oficial —suspiró Hermione— Tienes delirio.

—No permitido —continuó Draco— No permitido… tener lo que… lo que quiero. Tuve que… tuve que odiar. Me enseñaron a odiar… yo quería… no permitido.

—Draco… —dijo Hermione, su voz desesperada al tiempo que él levantaba su cabeza para mirarla.

—Nunca feliz —jadeó él, sus ojos inyectados en sangre llenos de dolor y remordimiento— No permitido. No pude… Yo era… hice malas… malas cosas… Yo no quería…

Draco miró su Marca Tenebrosa, ahora oscurecida debajo de las ennegrecidas erupciones de la gangrena que destrozaban su brazo, y se atragantó de nuevo. Inclinó la cabeza tan lejos como pudo y vomitó con violencia en medio de ellos.

Hermione giró su cabeza lejos e hizo una mueca mientras sentía los restos pegajosos de su enfermedad filtrarse entre ellos y recorrer su brazo atrapado.

—Lo siento —lloró Draco lleno de miseria, con la cabeza gacha— Lo lamento tanto… tan… lo lamento jodidamente tanto —presionó su cabeza contra el hombro de ella— No… no quiero que mueras… nunca quise que murieras…

—Alguien vendrá —dijo Hermione, sus labios temblando mientras contemplaba la pared con desconsuelo— Alguien tiene que venir. Alguien tiene que venir.

—Maldita sea…

Hermione parpadeó lejos las lágrimas que empañaban su visión. — ¿Qué?

—Jodido Potter… la trajo a la Copa Mundial…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron amplios. — ¿Qué?

—Intenté… intenté protegerla… maldita sea… ¿qué… qué más podía hacer…?

—Draco…

—'Ella no vale la pena, hijo'… 'está sucia'. Eso es… eso es lo que todos… siempre decían —siguió Draco, enredándose con las palabras. Sacudió la cabeza contra ella. —No creo… no puedo. Yo no… no lo quiero, mamá. Mamá, no los dejes… por favor no lo dejes.

Hermione rompió en sollozos.

— ¡Duele! —rugió Draco en su pecho— Duele mucho… mucho. Él me lastimó.

—Lo sé —sollozó Hermione en su oído— Lo sé, Draco. Lo sé.

—Y tú… todos ustedes me odian —dijo él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No. No, nunca lo hice. Nunca te odié —insistió ella.

—Me odias —repitió él— Cosas malas… odiaban… solo te quería… solo quería… ser feliz.

—Me tienes —lloriqueó Hermione mientras él temblaba con fuerza—. Aquí estoy. Estoy aquí para ti.

—Voy a morir —jadeó él— Nunca te tendré… nunca feliz.

—Oh cielos —sollozó Hermione, alzando su mirada al cielo— ¡¿POR QUÉ!? —gritó— ¿¡Por qué nos hiciste esto!?

Draco comenzó a llorar con más fiereza.

— ¡LO SIENTO! —aulló él, su voz rompiéndose— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Hermione devolvió su atención a él —No lo sientas —dijo ella, lágrimas derramándose por su nariz—, no lo sientas.

—Estoy muriendo —gimoteó él— Puedo… puedo sentirlo. Como un hormigueo. La muerte… la muerte es como un hormigueo.

—Solo es la fiebre —intentó Hermione calmarlo, frotando su brazo y hombro con su mano.

—Lo lamento—repitió él — lamento que… que voy a dejarte… dejarte sola.

—Draco, no vas a morir —protestó ella con vehemencia— ¿Me oyes, Draco Malfoy? Tú NO vas a morir aquí.

Él alzó su cabeza y parpadeó en su dirección de una manera extraña. — No quero dejjagte —dijo él, sus palabras severamente desordenadas, sus ojos dando vueltas— Lo shento… lo shento musho—aaaaaaa…

— ¡Draco! —chilló Hermione cuando él empezó a convulsionar. Instintivamente alzó su mano hasta colocarla tras la cabeza de él para protegerla de golpearse contra la roca mientras él era asaltado por los violentos espasmos. Ella gritó con dolor cuando le asestó un rodillazo provocado por los tirones de sus piernas. Parpadeó furiosamente para intentar ver a través de las lágrimas que caían libremente debido al dolor de sus nudillos al ser aplastados entre la roca y la cabeza de Draco.

—Draco… —sollozó ella en voz alta. —Draco…

Sus sacudidas lograron liberar el brazo acuñado de él. El cual golpeó a Hermione a un costado de su cara antes de caer directamente en medio de ellos. Ella le dirigió una mirada y se atragantó. Tomó un hondo respiro y después vomitó.

La extremidad desgarrada y bañada de vómito milagrosamente se deslizó lejos hasta colgar al costado de Draco con sus continuos movimientos y Hermione sollozó mientras intentaba controlarse a ella misma.

—Por favor, no más —rogó a los dioses que existieran. Como si la hubieran escuchado, Draco se detuvo.

Hermione, sacudiéndose tan fuerte que podría haber sido ella con sus propios espasmos, con cuidado retiró su temblorosa mano llena de sangre de detrás de su cabeza y la posó en su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero todavía rodados hacia atrás y una gruesa línea de sangre y saliva se derramaba por su laxa boca.

— ¿Dr-Draco?

Él no respondió.

—Draco —dijo ella con voz más alta, empujándolo. —Draco, despierta. Tienes que despertarte.

Lo empujó con más fuerza pero él no se movía aún.

— ¡Draco! —le gritó mientras buscaba a tientas con sus dedos por su cuello para sentir su pulso. Una ronda fresca de lágrimas empezó a fluir cuando sintió la palpitación, rápida y débil en su yugular.

—Estás vivo —lloró ella con alivio que rápidamente se convirtió en pánico nuevamente. —Pero estás inconsciente. Oh, mierda. Oh no, oh no, oh no…

Hermione miró por alrededor salvajemente como si alguna fuerza externa fuera a venir de repente y ofrecer asistencia, luego cerró los ojos. —Piensa, piensa, piensa —recitó con desesperación, pasando su mano por su boca para deshacerse de los residuos de su vómito.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Aguanta, Draco —gruñó ella.

Tomó varias bocanadas enormes de aire para concentrarse y luego apartó su pelo con calma de su rostro antes de inclinar su frente con la de él. Posó su mano de vuelta en su desaliñada mejilla e inhaló profundamente de nuevo.

—Esto funcionará —se dijo con determinación a la vez que cerraba los ojos otra vez. Su rostro se arrugó en concentración pura mientras enfocaba cada onza de su energía en la fuerza del hechizo y salía como un rugido de sus labios.

— ¡RENNERVATE!

Una cegadora luz roja estalló desde donde su piel se tocaba e iluminó la grieta en todas las direcciones. La luz fue casi inmediatamente seguida por el eco de un alto y tembloroso jadeo que salió de la garganta de Draco cuando sus ojos se abrieron velozmente y se enderezó abruptamente.

El brazo de Hermione y su cabeza cayeron con cansancio mientras la luz se disipaba rápidamente y Draco boqueaba frenéticas y hondas respiraciones.

— ¿Qué —empezó él, su mano alzándose con cautela hasta su boca. Tosió varias veces y luego alejó su mano y parpadeó por la saliva y la sangre que la cubría. — ¿Qué diablos pasó? —preguntó con una mueca a la vez que hablaba sintiendo su lengua mordida.

Cuando Hermione no respondió, bajó su mirada para verla con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿¡Granger!?

Ella rodó su cabeza a un lado de modo que él podía ver su rostro por lo que ella abrió los ojos. Sonrió débilmente. —Imbécil —inhaló ella.

Los ojos febriles de Draco se pusieron en blanco levemente cuando parpadeó de nuevo. —Qué… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él estúpidamente. — ¿Y por qué de repente siento como si me hubiera tomado una poción Vigorizante?

Hermione respiró con dificultad al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente.

— ¿Granger? —dijo Draco con tono urgente— Granger, ¿qué va mal?

—Necesito… descanso —logró decir ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él de nuevo.

—Tú… tuviste un… ataque —respondió ella en voz muy baja— Yo… tuve que… revivirte.

Draco se la quedó mirando. — ¿Revivir?

Ella tomó varios respiros antes de susurrar. —El hechizo Rennervate.

— ¿Conjuraste un Rennervate en mí, sin varita, sin ayuda?

Ella simplemente tarareó en afirmación y Draco de pronto lucía enfadado.

— ¿Por qué harías eso? —demandó él saber.

Hermione abrió un ojo y lo miró. —Tuve que… estabas… incon—

Draco la cortó bruscamente. —Debiste haberme dejado como estaba. Joder, Granger. ¿Por qué gastarías tu energía así?

—Tenía que salvarte —dijo ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza y luego la recostó en la pared cuando su fuerza empezó a desvanecerse de nuevo mientras el efecto del hechizo se acababa. —Granger, estoy acabado. Lo sabes. No tiene caso —él se detuvo cuando notó el espacio libre junto a su cabeza donde su brazo izquierdo solía estar. Ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo colgando laxamente en su costado.

Hermione lo contempló parpadear en dirección a éste un momento. —Se liberó… cuando sufrías el ataque —explicó ella. Draco le devolvió su atención.

—Deja de gastar tu fuerza —dijo él seriamente.

—No es gastarla si es para salvar—intentó ella diferir, pero él la cortó con una mirada furiosa.

—No trates de salvarme más —gruñó él— No valgo la pena. Si me voy de nuevo, déjame así.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza ligeramente en su hombro. —No.

Draco sacudió la cabeza a su vez. —Todavía eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Puedes… puedes seguir sobreviviendo sin mí hasta… mírame —ordenó él cuando ella cerró los ojos y procedió a sacudir su cabeza de nuevo. Él limpió su mano en su camisa y después posó su palma en la mejilla de ella para hacer que lo mirara.

—Mer… Merlín sabe que no quiero irme —su ronca voz era repentinamente más suave—, que no… que no quiero dejarte. Pero yo… joder, apenas estoy aguantándolo.

Hermione comenzó a llorar y el rostro de Draco se arrugó mientras intentaba no copiarla. Su mano se aferró a un costado de su cara.

—Ahora, tú… me vas a jodidamente escuchar —dijo con dientes apretados. —Me vas a dejar morir. ¿Lo entiendes? Déjame morir. Guarda tu energía, sálvate a ti misma y usa tu brillante cerebro para encontrar una manera de salir de aquí e ir… ir a vivir y hacer buenas cosas y ser… —su voz se rompió— ser la jodida mejor y más cansona madrina que Potter ha podido desear jamás. ¿Me entiendes?

—No.

Los rasgos de Draco se deformaron con emoción a su callado disentimiento y él acercó su cara a de él. Plantó un furioso beso en su frente. —Maldita seas —le juró, sus palabras amortiguadas con la manera en la que sus labios seguían aplastados contra su piel.

El cuerpo de Hermione tembló mientras alzaba su mano hasta el rostro de él. —No… —susurró ella, ajustando su palma en su mandíbula. Draco se alejó entonces, con obvio esfuerzo, ella levantó lentamente su cabeza para poder mirarlo. —No me rendiré contigo —finalizó ella.

Draco parpadeó en su dirección, sus ojos desenfocándose antes de que su frente se arrugara y dejara caer su mano a un costado. — ¿Granger?

Hermione pasó su pulgar sobre su corta patilla rubia de modo tranquilizante como respuesta a su repentino tono asustado. — ¿Sí?

Él parpadeó nuevamente y miró alrededor. — ¿Qué está pasando?

Su pulgar se paralizó. — ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Draco giraron y meció su cabeza de un lado al otro contra la pared de roca. —No sé dónde estoy —dijo en una extraña voz no familiar. El rostro de Hermione decayó con desesperación al hecho que la breve lucidez que había ganado por el hechizo de pronto ya no estaba.

—Draco… —lo llamó ella gentilmente, su mano todavía presionada en su mejilla mientras él continuaba girando su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—No puedo respirar —dijo él, con un deje de pánico en su voz. —No puedo respirar. No puedo respirar.

—Tú puedes —aseguró ella firmemente, calmándose a ella misma en medio de su propio cansancio. —Draco, calm—

La mano de él se alzó de nuevo y apartó la de ella lejos de su cara antes de que empezara a empujar su hombro. — ¡Quítate! —bramó él con desesperación— No puedo respirar. ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Sí PUEDES respirar. Si puedes gritar, entonces puedes respirar —intentó ella razonar con él, haciendo una mueca cuando él la empujó.

De repente Draco paró de empujar y ajustó sus dedos en ella. —Oh, no —jadeó él—Oh, no, no, no…

—Draco, ¿qué—

Él dejó salir un gemido alto y lleno de dolor y después dejó caer su frente hasta descansarla en su propia mano que estaba en el hombro de ella y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Inmediatamente Hermione comenzó a acariciar su cabeza otra vez y había abierto su boca para decir algo calmante, pero él habló primero.

—Estabas equivocada sobre lo de estar constipado hasta que muriera —gimoteó. Hermione cerró los ojos con eso.

—Está bien —le arrulló ella, descansando su cabeza sobre la de él. Su nariz se arrugó con el nuevo olor llenando el aire, pero ella continuó confortándolo—. Está bien, Draco. Está bien.

Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que los sollozos de Draco finalmente se amainaron hasta ser hipidos.

—Y…yo…yo… hice… t…tú… s…sa… sabes —balbuceó él roncamente entonces, su cuerpo temblando de nuevo.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando con tristeza la pared opuesta mientras lo sentía pelearse por respirar. — ¿Hiciste qué? —preguntó ella con un sollozo.

—C… creé… el equipo… yo mismo.

Hermione levantó su cabeza para bajar su mirada y observarlo pero él alzó la suya a su vez y recorrió sus desorbitados ojos por alrededor de las paredes.

—Creé el equipo yo mismo —repitió él— Lo creé yo solo.

—Estoy segura que lo hiciste —dijo ella de vuelta decaída.

Draco dirigió su mirada hasta dejarla fija en ella un momento y después parpadeó lentamente varias veces. Hermione sostuvo el aliento cuando vio la claridad y el reconocimiento finalmente asentarse de vuelta en sus ojos. — ¿Draco?

Su expresión se volvió una de sorpresiva pesadumbre. —Cielos, Granger, lo siento tanto.

Hermione aferró su mano y enlazó sus dedos. —No lo sientas —dijo ella con fiereza. — Solo no te rindas. No te rindas.

Draco se la quedó mirando por otro corto momento y luego asintió. Ajustó su frente en la de ella y le devolvió el apretón cuando Hermione afirmó su agarre en su mano.

—No te rindas —le rogó ella nuevamente—. No te atrevas a rendirte.

* * *

 _ **N/T**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue fuerte para traducir, admito que me costó su contenido… Pero bueno las advertencias fueron hechas desde el comienzo… quieren saber qué sigue? Jajaj bueno hagan presión con un review ;) gracias por leer*hearts***_


	11. Día Cinco: Mañana

**Chapter 11: Día Cinco: Mañana**

—Mueve tus piernas —dijo Hermione, pateando sus propias piernas contra las de Draco a pesar del cansancio producido por haber estado despierta más de veinticuatro horas.

—N… no p… puedo —replicó Draco en voz baja —, m… ma…más.

—Draco tienes que moverlas —rogó ella— No puedes rendirte, ¿recuerdas?

—No… no vo… voy a… lograrlo —dijo él, sus ojos rodando al tiempo que peleaba por mantener la conciencia.

—No, no, no —suplicó ella— Por favor… Draco, por favor quédate conmigo. Ya has llegado lejos. Quédate conmigo.

—No puedo… sentir… —él empezó a cerrar los ojos— cuer…po…

— ¡Draco, no! Escucha. Tienes… tienes que mantenerte despierto. No tengo la fuerza para revivirte de nuevo. Draco…

Él parpadeó exhausto y simplemente dejó salir un sonido rasposo.

—Draco —dijo ella, inclinando su cabeza para poder hablar en su oído— Habla… háblame.

Hermione prácticamente podía sentir el cuerpo de él apagándose mientras lo zarandeaba con el suyo propio cuando él se quedó callado. — ¡Draco!

— ¿Hmm? —tarareó él aturdido.

—Dime algo.

Hubo una pausa extensa y Hermione estaba al borde de golpearlo cuando lo escuchó en voz muy baja. — ¿Qué?

—Lo que sea —dijo ella, su voz agrietándose. —Dime… dime por qué me odias.

Draco intentó sacudir su cabeza pero en su estado tan débil simplemente se giró una fracción en su dirección. —No… odio —susurró él, sus respiros rápidos y superficiales cálidos en el cuello de ella. —Te… amo.

—Draco —susurró Hermione con la voz rota.

—Razones… te amo —siguió él—… tu… acti…actitud.

Hermione dejó salir una risa ronca al tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

—Eres… persistente… no tomas… mierda de nadie.

—Nop —sorbió ella por la nariz con una débil sonrisa.

—Tu… cabello —respiró él— Cuatro días… en un hoyo… todavía huele como… manzanas.

—Estás delirante otra vez —bromeó ella con tristeza.

—No —dijo él, la palabra casi inaudible cuando de veras empezó a desvanecerse—Tu… nombre…

El cuerpo de Hermione tembló contra el de él mientras intentaba contener el miedo de lo que ella sabía era inminente. —Mi nombre —lo alentó ella cuando él simplemente jadeó de forma extraña— ¿Draco? Draco, ¿qué con mi nombre?

—El más… —logró él jadear antes de que su cabeza se rodara hacia atrás con una finalidad que hizo a Hermione estampar sus ojos cerrados. Sus labios temblaron con el repentino silencio y abrió un párpado para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su rostro estaba laxo, su boca levemente abierta. Él no se movió.

— ¿Draco? —susurró ella, aunque el sonido pareció retumbar alrededor de ellos. —Draco. ¡Draco!

No hubo respuesta y Hermione dejó salir un sollozo demoledor. Su cara se arrugó mientras miraba con miseria a su compañero de hoyo sin vida. Alzó su mano temblorosa y lo colocó con ternura en el cuello de él.

—Draco… —susurró lastimosamente cuando no sintió pulso. Inclinó su cabeza y juntó sus mejillas como lo habían hecho para su conjuración conjunta y cerró los ojos. —Draco —repitió antes de estallar en altos sollozos.

Ella se apartó y recorrió con sus ojos rojos el rostro inmóvil de él por un momento y luego observó por alrededor de las paredes. —Voy a… voy a sacar… sacarte de aquí —balbuceó ella en medio de sus lágrimas. —Draco… nos voy a sacar.

Depositó un beso en su mejilla y luego alzó su cabeza hacia la apertura de arriba. Su expresión se tornó en una de determinación y después cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras recobraba su fortaleza.

— ¡AYUDA! —gritó entonces ella tan alto como pudo. El sonido hizo eco con intensidad por toda la grieta. — ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN! —miró de vuelta la cara en blanco de Draco mientras el polvo de las paredes se esparcía sobre él— Quién sea…

Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron todo por alrededor cuando la realidad de su situación se volvió clara y empezó a sentir pánico. — ¡Joder! —gritó ella— ¡Joder! ¡JODER!

Después procedió a simplemente gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y a retorcerse de un lado al otro tan bruscamente como pudo contra el cuerpo de Draco y la roca. Se movió con violencia y desesperación hasta que su cabeza se azotó contra la pared tras ella, reabriendo su herida con un sonido de rotura perturbador. Su visión se tornó negra con el impacto a la vez que la inconciencia la consumía y su cabeza se caía hasta descansar junto a la de Draco.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

— ¡WEASLEY!

— ¡SEÑOR! —gritó Ron Weasley de vuelta con atención, lanzándose sobre sus pies desde su silenciosa guardia mientras su líder de equipo llegaba hasta él.

—Echa abajo tu campamento. Tú y Marshall tienen que encontrarse con Potter y Longbottom en el siguiente pico antes del mediodía —direccionó el hombre, señalando a un rocoso acantilado en la distancia.

—Sí, señor —estuvo de acuerdo Ron. El hombre asintió con aprobación.

—Tengan especial cuidado con el terreno —dijo él seriamente— esta área está acribillada con grietas y cavernas. Y asegúrate de continuar con tu orden previa y colectar cualquier especie de planta invasiva con las que te encuentres en el camino.

—Sí, señor —dijo Ron nuevamente.

— ¡Entonces a la carga! —dijo el hombre antes de hacer una mueca y caminar a pasos largos hacia el siguiente campamento.

Ron fulminó con la mirada la espalda del hombre y luego se acercó a su tienda.

— ¡John! —gritó, asomando su cara adentro— John, ¡párate de una jodida vez! Tenemos órdenes de movernos.

John Marshall gimió y se rodó sobre su propio cuerpo para parpadear en la dirección de su compañero de entrenamiento.

—Pero son como las cinco de la mañana —gruñó él. Ron entró en la tienda e inmediatamente cogió su bolso de viaje y comenzó a levitar sus raciones y suministros dentro de ella.

—Solo levántate. Tenemos que encontrarnos con Harry y Neville en el otro lado del pico al mediodía —explicó a la vez que se ponía manos a la obra. John gimió de nuevo pero finalmente salió de la pequeña cama y avanzó a ayudar a Ron.

—Termina tú aquí —dijo Ron, ajustando su bolso sobre su hombro. — Empezaré a quitar las protecciones.

John asintió en su dirección y Ron volvió afuera al aire e inmediatamente se detuvo y dejó caer su bolso cuando oyó un débil grito. Inclinó la cabeza al frente esperando escuchar el sonido nuevamente. Cuando otro se oyó unos pocos segundos después, volvió de nuevo a la entrada de la tienda.

— ¡John! ¡John! Sal, ¡rápido!

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó John con alarma, moviéndose velozmente.

—Yo… creo que oí a una mujer gritando.

John le frunció el ceño. — ¿Aquí? Estamos en la mitad de la nada—

— ¡Ahí está otra vez! —dijo Ron, avanzando en la dirección del sonido, varita en mano. John corrió tras él.

—Probablemente es un ejercicio sorpresa —dijo él—, una prueba para ver cómo manejamos las emergencias en el camino.

—No lo creo —dijo Ron, deteniéndose cuando los gritos se esfumaron de súbito. Bizqueó a través de la temprana luz mañanera a todo el formidable terreno mientras John lo alcanzaba. —Sonaba… sonaba real.

John escaneó también el área con los ojos entrecerrados. —No escucho nada.

Ron frunció los labios y empezó a caminar entre y sobre las rocas y el pasto alrededor de ellos a la vez que seguía buscando por alrededor. Apuntó su varita adelante. — ¡Hominem revelio! —gritó.

Enseguida, un resplandeciente globo naranja estalló desde la punta de su varita y corrió sobre la expansión del campo. Ron y John lo observaron moverse y luego de repente detenerse a una distancia cerca, permanecer suspendido por un segundo y luego zambullirse y desaparecer en el pasto.

— ¡Allí! —declaró Ron, apuntando en la dirección donde el globo había ido. Ambos avanzaron corriendo por el área.

—No hay nadie aquí —anunció John con frustración cuando llegaron hasta donde el globo los había guiado. Ron frunció el ceño con concentración y dirigió su mirada por alrededor de las muchas plantas ocultando el suelo.

—El hechizo dijo que sí —dijo él con seguridad. — ¡Comienza a buscar! —él mismo comenzó a estudiar el área. John se fue por la dirección opuesta para cubrir más terreno y de pronto alzó la voz.

— ¡Hey, Ron! ¡Mira lo que encontré! —gritó, sosteniendo en el aire un diario de cuero. Ron corrió hacia él y tomó el libro en su mano.

—Santa Mierda —dijo él, contemplándolo— Esto… esto es de Hermione.

— ¿Granger? —preguntó John.

—Sí —dijo Ron, frunciéndole el ceño a las páginas ajadas y todavía dañadas por el agua. — ¡Joder, llovió hace dos días! —tiró el diario y giró su cabeza por alrededor con rapidez. — ¡HERMIONE!

— ¿Por qué demonios recorrería ella todo el camino hasta aquí? —dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

Ron no se molestó en contestar al tiempo que empezaba a gritar nuevamente. — ¡HERMIONE! ¿¡HERMIONE, PUEDES OÍRME!?

—Esto tiene que ser una prueba —insistió John, aunque su voz se rompió de los nervios.

—HERMI—Ron paró de gritar cuando su pie colisionó con algo. Se dobló con rapidez y agarró un pequeño baúl. Pronunció un Alohomora apresurado para quitar el seguro y abrir la tapa para encontrarse una variedad de frascos y tanques… y la varita de Hermione. La sangre se drenó de su cara.

—Estaba aquí colectando ingredientes de pociones —dijo él, bajando el baúl velozmente y haciendo el pasto a un lado con sus manos para escanear el suelo.

—Hay otro paquete aquí —dijo John, alzando una amplia bolsa gris llena de suciedad. —Tiene una "M" marcada.

Ron pareció perplejo por la bolsa desconocida y luego regresó a buscar. — ¡HERMIONE!

— ¡GRANGER! —empezó a su vez John a gritar, siguiendo el ejemplo de Ron. —GRAN— ¡aaah!

— ¡Whoa! —exclamó Ron, lanzándose a agarrar el hombro de su compañero cuando el hombre repentinamente se resbalaba, comenzando a caer. En vez de eso John cayó de espaldas con la acción de Ron, y aterrizó en el pasto sobre su trasero.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ron, ayudándole a levantarse. John asintió.

—Sí… eso… eso creo —dijo él, arreglando sus ropas— Gracias, amigo. Esa hubiera sido una caída desagradable. Hay una profunda grieta justo ahí.

Ron pareció perturbado con el hombre y luego se giró a investigar la apertura. Bizqueó hacia abajo y luego apuntó su varita.

— ¡Lumos máxima!

El profundo agujero se iluminó enseguida con una luz brillante.

— ¡Mierda! —chilló Ron— ¡Ella está ahí!

— ¿Quién es ese con ella? —preguntó John, asomándose a su vez. Ron lo ignoró mientras se arrodillaba y gritaba dentro del hueco.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, estamos aquí! ¡Vamos a sacarte!

Él se puso de pie entonces y apuntó su varita al cielo. Una corriente de chispas rojas se disparó en lo alto en el aire. Casi inmediatamente el área retumbó con los _pops_ de los oficiales Aurores apareciéndose.

— ¡Weasley! ¡Marshall! —gritó el entrenador a la cabeza, llegando rápidamente a su lado. — ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

— ¡Hay civiles abajo, señor! —expuso Ron instantáneamente, apuntando a la apertura en el suelo. —Escuchamos gritos. Hicimos una búsqueda rápida. Los encontramos aquí. Es Hermione Granger y un individuo desconocido.

El hombre contempló con cautela abajo a la grieta y luego levantó abruptamente la cabeza y comenzó a rugir órdenes a los otros. Los aurores, Ron y John incluidos, todos fueron a trabajar de una vez empezando por el delicado trabajo de extraer a la pareja atascada.

— ¡Aquí viene el hombre! —uno de ellos ladró cinco minutos después mientras la figura laxa de Draco era finalmente levitada y sacada. — ¡Manténganlo en vertical! —alguien ordenó con severidad.

—Santo infierno, ese es Draco Malfoy —notó otro mientras el sanador-auror avanzaba hacia él y comenzaba a conjurar diagnósticos sobre él.

— ¿Está muerto? —preguntó John con una mueca a la espeluznante visión del estropeado brazo izquierdo.

El sanador-auror no respondió y en vez de eso miró con una mueca severa a su superior. —Necesito usar un traslador —dijo él. El auror al mando asintió y el hombre extrajo el traslador con forma de lapicero sin perder tiempo, le dio clic para activarlo y se desvaneció de vista con Draco en los talones.

— ¡La tenemos a ella también!

—Es ella —alguien murmuró incrédulo. —Realmente es Hermione Granger.

— ¡Hermione! —chilló Ron con la visión de su amiga inconsciente, cubierta de vómito, sangre y suciedad, flotando sobre otro sanador-auror. Ron empujó su camino entre otros asombrados aurores hasta llegar a ellos. — ¿Está… está bien?

—No —dijo el auror con dureza. Sacó otro lapicero del bolsillo de su túnica a su vez y con otro asentimiento de su superior fue a darle clic.

— ¡Espere! —gritó Ron con pánico. Miró al hombre a cargo. —Permiso para acompañarla, señor. Estoy listado como su pariente más cercano.

El auror al mando lo evaluó por un momento y luego miró a John. — ¡Marshall! —lo llamó. —Ve con Weasley. Espero un reporte completo de este incidente por parte de ambos después de que sus condiciones estén determinadas.

—Sí, señor —dijo John, apurándose en dirección a Ron y al auror que todavía levitaba a Hermione de forma vertical.

—Gracias, señor —dijo Ron, y el hombre asintió con gravedad al tiempo que el pequeño grupo desaparecía con el clic de un lapicero.

* * *

 _ **N/T okay, si quieren tirar tomatazos, que no sea a mí, yo solo traduzco XD lamento demorarme pero la verdad si no subía este capi hoy no lo hacía sino hasta la otra semana (y acaso)… en el original Ravie puso que tengan en cuenta que ella no es un monstruo completamente, y que trataran de no enloquecer hasta que la historia se acabe XD así que ya ven… sin más;**_

 _ **Nos leemos… ¿pronto? Jaja XD**_


	12. Día Cinco: Tarde

**Chapter 12: Día Cinco: Tarde**

Hermione parpadeó para abrir sus pesados párpados e inmediatamente los cerró contra la deslumbrante luz blanca. Levantó su mano a su cabeza y luego abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta que era su brazo derecho.

— ¡Draco! —ladró ella, sentándose derecha en lo que resultó ser una cama de hospital. Giró su cabeza frenéticamente por alrededor, moviendo sus ojos velozmente en cada dirección. Definitivamente estaba en una habitación de hospital —una bastante iluminada, pero por lo demás desocupada. Solo estaban presentes su cama y una mesa de noche, sobre la cual se posaba un ramo de flores y su varita.

Miró hacia abajo e hizo a un lado la cobija que estaba sobre la mitad de su cuerpo para revelar sus piernas desnudas extendiéndose fuera de la simple bata blanca de hospital en la que alguien aparentemente la había cambiado. Subió su temblorosa mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza e hizo una leve mueca a la sensación de vendajes apretados cubriéndola.

—Draco… —susurró.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente y alzó su mirada para ver a Ron entrando con una taza de algo en su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron amplios cuando la vio despierta.

— ¡Hermione! —gritó él, apurándose hasta llegar a su lado y colocando la bebida en su mesita de noche. Él dirigió su mirada hacia ella y rápidamente la escaneó aliviado con sus ojos pero a la vez con cuidadosa apreciación. —Hermione —repitió él— Estás… estás despierta.

La boca de Hermione se abrió y cerró varias veces mientras se lo quedaba mirando con la imposibilidad de que él estuviera de pie a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con preocupación a la vez que ella continuaba mirándolo en silencio. — ¿Es tu cabeza? ¿Sientes dolor?

— ¿Co… cómo? —logró decir ella en una exhalación.

Ron le ofreció una amplia, trémula sonrisa. —Te encontramos atrapada en esa fisura. Te sacamos, trajimos aquí a St. Mungo. Estás segura ahora. Estás bien.

—Draco —dijo ella, su voz quebrándose— Draco… dónde… ¿dónde está…?

—Necesitas recostarte —dijo Ron, tomando con gentileza sus brazos e intentando recostarla. Ella solo se resistió en contra de su toque por su evasiva contestación.

— ¡Dime que está bien! —ella casi gruñó.

—Hermione, tu cabeza está lastimada. Necesitas descansar y no debes estar preocupándote por Malfoy ahora.

— ¡Dime dónde está! —demandó Hermione con tanta fiereza que Ron retrocedió. Tanto sorpresa como duda se mezclaban en su pecosa cara mientras parpadeaba en su dirección.

—No debes estar preocupada por él —dijo él. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró sus brazos.

— ¿Dónde está? —demandó ella nuevamente. — ¿Por qué no me dices que está bien?

Ron todavía parecía dudoso de responder. —Él está, eh… —se calló cuando los dedos se Hermione se apretaron entorno a sus brazos. —Él… él está en el piso de abajo.

Cuando Hermione empezó a llenarse de pánico, Ron se adelantó a hablarle en un esfuerzo de calmar su agitación. —Todavía están trabajando en él —dijo él—. John está abajo esperando por un reporte sobre su condición, ¿vale?

Ella se calmó un poco con eso y cerró sus ojos. Ron tomó la oportunidad para recostarla de nuevo y ella descansó su cabeza atrás con cuidado. —Está vivo —susurró ella con apacible alivio. Ron hizo un ruido como de estar a punto de contradecir su afirmación pero rápidamente se decidió por lo contrario. Hermione aun así lo notó.

— ¿Ron…? —rogó ella en voz baja, sus ojos abriéndose. — ¿Qué es?

Los ojos de Ron examinaron su cara por un momento y después tomó un hondo respiro y extrajo su varita. Con rapidez conjuró una silla y se sentó antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. Hermione inmediatamente agarró su mano.

Ella se sentó de nuevo y aferró sus dedos alrededor de los de él. — ¿Ronald…?

—Hermione… Malfoy ya estaba muerto cuando lo sacamos —dijo él con tono de disculpa. Los labios de Hermione temblaron mientras llevaba su otra mano a su pecho con un jadeo lleno de dolor. Ella sacudió la cabeza levemente.

—Pero… pero dijiste… dijiste que están trabajando en él —balbuceó ella desesperada, incapaz de aceptar su afirmación. —Debe haber algún chance de que… —ella se detuvo cuando Ron sacudió su cabeza con pesar.

—La única razón por la que los sanadores están tratando de revivirlo es porque Lucius Malfoy no los deja parar —dijo él.

— ¿Lucius? —inquirió Hermione, su ceño fruncido en confusión y desespero. —Él está bajo arresto domiciliario…

—El hospital lo contactó en el momento en que los trajimos a ambos aquí. Él y Narcissa están aquí bajo la supervisión de aurores hasta…

Hermione tragó duro, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. — ¿Hasta qué?

Ron le brindó una sonrisa triste. —Hasta que finalmente se rindan y dejen de intentarlo.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás en la cama y dirigió su mirada abajo. Notó la piel sana y sin imperfecciones de su mano izquierda en la de Ron. — ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? —preguntó ella vacilante.

Ron dejó ir su mano y se acomodó en su lugar. —Ocho horas —respondió él en voz baja.

Hermione cubrió su cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar tras ellas. Ron la observó con incomodidad por un momento. — ¿Hermione…?

—Ocho horas —dijo ella con miseria en su voz amortiguada. —Y él todavía no…

Su torso se sacudió con sus silenciosos sollozos y Ron pasó sus manos por su pelo inseguro de cómo proceder.

—Necesito… necesito que me digas qué pasó —le notificó él con gentileza después de un minuto. Hermione no contestó enseguida mientras sorbía detrás de sus manos. Ron simplemente esperó en silencio, sus manos inmóviles en su nuca.

—Nos… nos caímos —comenzó ella finalmente un minuto después a través de hipidos. —Fu-fue un ac-accidente.

—De eso me di cuenta —dijo él.

Hermione bajó sus manos y le dirigió una mirada de fastidio. —Bueno, eso es lo que pasó —dijo con otro sorbido.

Ron bajó sus propias manos y se acercó con su silla. — ¿Por qué estabas con Malfoy? —redefinió nuevamente su pregunta. Ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza y él la miró con la preocupación de un hermano antes de tomar la taza que había hecho a un lado antes.

—Aquí —dijo él, ofreciéndosela a ella— Es agua. Se está seco como el infierno en este lugar.

Hermione limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y luego extendió su mano para tomarla. —Gracias —susurró ella mientras se apropiaba de la taza. Tomó un pequeño sorbo y luego solo la sostuvo entre sus manos presionándola en su labio inferior y se quedó mirando sus pies.

—Él oyó sobre las plantas que había allí. Llegó a colectarlas como yo lo hice —empezó a explicar— Había encontrado una muestra de _Thugwart_ y me estaba preparando para recolectarla cuando él apareció y…

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Ron conjuró un pañuelo que extendió en su dirección. Hermione cambió la taza por el pañuelo y secó su cara.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando él llegó? —la instó Ron a continuar, colocando la taza en la mesa.

Hermione inhaló. —Él… él clamó que ya había encontrado esa muestra y quería que me moviera a otra más pequeña que él había encontrado más al sur. Me negué, por supuesto, y nos… nos metimos en una ronda de gritos y no estábamos prestando atención hacia donde nos dirigíamos y…

—Y se cayeron en la grieta —Ron terminó por ella. Ella asintió.

—Yo comencé a caer —dijo ella— Por reflejo me agarré a él para intentar detenerme, pero… él estaba muy cerca y el terreno era inestable y…

—Ambos se cayeron —completó él su oración nuevamente. Ella simplemente asintió mientras soplaba su nariz. Ron la observó limpiar su cara por un momento y luego preguntó. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron los dos ahí dentro?

Hermione tragó para bajar el tumulto en su garganta. —Cuatro días.

Ron se la quedó mirando. —Cuatro días —hizo eco con incredulidad. Él se echó atrás en su silla. —Cuatro días —repitió con mórbida fascinación.

—Sobrevivimos a base de agua lluvia —explicó ella con voz monótona— Y conjuración en conjunto de calor.

— ¿Conjuración en conjunto? —interpeló la curiosa voz de Ron.

Hermione lo miró de vuelta. —Nuestros brazos estaban atrapados y no teníamos varitas. Así que presionamos nuestros rostros juntos y combinamos nuestra magia para conjurar encantamientos de calor.

— ¿Tú y Malfoy presionaron sus rostros juntos? —preguntó él incrédulo.

—Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer —dijo ella evitando su mirada otra vez— Nos ayudamos el uno al otro a sobrevivir.

El ceño de Ron se frunció. —Sí, supongo que ese imbécil haría lo que fuera que necesitara para salvar su tras—

—No —lo cortó ella con rabia— No te atrevas a hablar mal de él.

— ¿Qué pasó allí Hermione? —inquirió él, sonando frustrado cuando ella hundió su cara en el pañuelo y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

Hermione sacudió al cabeza levemente, pero se vio salvada de responder cuando hubo un toque en la puerta. Ron se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia ella, Hermione alzó su mirada y observó ansiosamente cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a John justo detrás.

Los aurores en entrenamiento intercambiaron una mirada y un susurro apresurado y después Ron miró sobre su espalda a Hermione.

—Necesito hablar rápidamente con John. Estaré justo afuera en el pasillo y vendré de vuelta, ¿vale? —dijo con una sonrisa forzada que estaba lejos de ser calmante. Hermione no dijo nada pero Ron aun así se deslizó en el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta, Hermione tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y la ondeó hacia la puerta. De inmediato, la imagen de lo que parecía ser la proyección de una pantalla apareció en la pared de al lado. Hermione bizqueó a la transcripción de la conversación que estaba pasando justo afuera en el pasillo y que se formaba mágicamente en la pared.

"—… pero estable. Ella parece extrañamente preocupada por Malfoy.

—Entendible, supongo. Estar atrapados juntos así… imagino que formas un enlace.

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

—Yo tampoco.

— ¿Y él? ¿Finalmente se rindieron entonces?

—Nah, lo trajeron de vuelta."

Hermione jadeó audiblemente con eso, pero siguió leyendo mientras las palabras aparecían.

"—De ninguna jodida manera.

—Requirió una docena de sanadores y deudas por parte del viejo Lucius a la nueva ala del hospital, pero sí, amigo, jodidamente lo hicieron.

—Jodido infierno.

—Sí, pero él todavía es un desastre. Lo movieron aquí arriba a la habitación 114. Por fin está respirando por su propia cuenta, pero sigue inconsciente. Y no pudieron salvar el brazo.

— ¿Cuándo se despertará?

—Ellos, eh… no saben si lo hará. Hay actividad cerebral desde que le dieron pociones restauradoras nerviosas, pero no está respondiendo a ningún estímulo. Podría despertar en cinco minutos o dos semanas… o nunca."

Hermione se aferró a su varita y a la cobija mientras se quedaba mirando a la pared esperando por más palabras.

"—Mierda, no tengo ganas de decirle a ella —continuó la conversación.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—No, debería ser yo. Yo, eh… te veré de vuelta en los cuarteles después. Gracias, amigo.

—Seguro… qué infierno de primer rescate, ¿eh?

—No es exactamente el primero para mí.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, um, buena suerte. Nos vemos cuando termines."

Hermione ondeó su varita cuando el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar y las palabras en la pared enseguida desaparecieron. Cuando Ron ingresó de vuelta, Hermione se enderezó en la cama.

—Quiero verlo —dijo ella. Ron se paralizó en el marco de la puerta y después frunció el ceño hacia la varita en la mano de ella.

—Escuchaste a escondidas con ese hechizo que te inventaste, ¿cierto? —no esperó por una respuesta mientras sacudía la cabeza y cerraba la puerta. —Le he estado diciendo a George por años que trate y te reclute para que lo ayudes a desarrollar cosas furtivas como es—

—Quiero verlo —repitió Hermione con más fuerza.

Ron suspiró, puso una mano en su cadera y la otra en el puente de su nariz. —No puedes —replicó él con disculpa en su voz.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos. —Él está vivo y quiero estar allí cuando se despierte.

Él sacudió su cabeza de nuevo mientras se acercaba y retomaba su puesto al lado de su mesa de noche. —No eres su familia, Hermione —le recordó él— Por lo que no te dejarán entrar sin su consentimiento.

—Él me querría allí —anunció ella con seguridad.

Ron le brindó una mirada lastimosa. —Lucius Malfoy te quiere arrestada por intento de asesinato —dijo él intempestivamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron amplios. — ¿¡Qué!? Eso es… ¡eso es ridículo! ¡Fue un accidente! AMBOS nos caímos. Tú, tú no puedes—

—Hermione, lo sabemos —intentó él aplacarla—. Lo sabemos. Nadie cree que estabas allí para matar a Malfoy. Era bastante obvio por las circunstancias que fue un accidente. Pero ya sabes cómo es Lucius; tiene que culpar a alguien.

— ¿Entonces estoy bajo arresto? —espetó ella.

Ron sacudió su cabeza. —Nadie va a arrestarte. Pero hasta que Malfoy se despierte y específicamente pida verte, no hay manera que alguien te deje estar cerca de él.

Hermione no dijo nada y simplemente dirigió una mirada abatida a sus piernas. Ron frunció el ceño con preocupación otra vez mientras la veía comenzar a entrar en trance. Puso su mano en la mesa y luego la extendió para gentilmente extraer la varita de Hermione junto con el pañuelo de sus dedos apretados. No hizo ningún esfuerzo en resistirse y Ron suspiró mientras hacía los elementos a un lado con su propia varita.

—Deberías recostarte —ordenó él con voz ligera, poniéndose de pie para incitarla a recostarse en la cama con sus manos asiéndose de los brazos de ella. De nuevo, ella lo consintió sin resistencia y luego se hizo en posición fetal una vez estaba recostada. Ron se sentó de regreso y recorrió sus ojos por el rostro taciturno de ella. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y él se removió incómodamente en su silla.

—Yo, eh… llamé a tus padres —dijo él, sonando desesperado por algo que la animara. —Tu mamá dijo que ella y tu papá saldrán en el primer vuelo de Australia.

Hermione simplemente cerró los ojos.

—Harry, Gin y Gabby estarán aquí mañana… y Mamá ya envió estas —continuó Ron, mirando el ramo. —Hermione…

Cuando ella todavía no respondía y no hacía más que apretar con fuerza su vientre, Ron pasó una mano a través de su cabello nuevamente y dejó salir un refunfuño exhausto.

—Mira, sé… sé que has pasado por mucho —empezó incómodo— No… no puedo ni imaginar… pero estás bien ahora, Hermione. Estás bien y no tienes que estar—

—Él no está bien —interrumpió Hermione con un susurro desahuciado.

La boca de Ron se torció mientras la estudiaba. —Hermione —dijo él, su tono logrando salir entre uno de disculpa y condescendencia al mismo tiempo— Sé que siempre has tenido como un raro punto débil por Malfoy, pero crees que estarías—

—Lo amo.

Un silencio espeso cayó entre ellos luego de su callada admisión. Ron solo se la quedó mirando con perplejidad.

—Piensas que estoy loca —dijo Hermione, su rostro tornándose en una mueca llena de miseria.

Ron abrió y cerró su boca varias veces antes de decir. —Creo que esto es solo algún tipo de bizarro síndrome traumático de sobrevivencia u otro. Tú estando soltera y luego quedando atrapada con él por días, pensando que vas a —se calló cuando Hermione empezó a abrazarse con más fuerza.

—Hermione —intentó de nuevo después de un momento— No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos allí dentro, y no creo que quiera saberlo… pero, créeme. No estás enamorada de Malfoy. Solo necesitas tiempo para volver a ser tú misma otra vez.

Hermione tragó duro y finalmente miró a su amigo de muchos años. — ¿Al menos me… me harás saber cuándo se despierte?

Ron frunció el ceño levemente. —Hermione, puede que él ni siq—

—Solo, ¿por favor? —lo cortó ella— Por favor dime cuando se despierte.

—Sí… sí, está bien —estuvo de acuerdo él, reluctante.

Hermione cerró los ojos de nuevo y tomó la cobija y la subió para acurrucarse debajo de ella. —Gracias —dijo ella. Ron simplemente asintió y luego hizo de vigilante silencioso hasta que ella calladamente volvió a dormir.

* * *

 _ **N/T ¡Y la explicación que todos esperaban! Espero que haya sido entendible… ¡Qué tensión! ¡Solo queda 1 capi y 1 epílogo! ¿Quién quiere? YO SÍ jajaja ¡nos leemos!**_


	13. Día Cinco: Noche

**Chapter 13: Día Cinco: Noche**

Hermione silenciosamente tomó la bata que había encontrado doblada en su cama de hospital cuando se despertó de su larga siesta. Una mirada por alrededor de la habitación le dijo que todavía seguía sola desde la partida de Ron varias horas atrás —todavía sin palabra alguna sobre la mejora en la condición de Draco.

Frunció el ceño levemente en dirección a la silla conjurada que su amigo había dejado atrás mientras deslizaba sus brazos por las mangas y luego tomaba su varita de la mesa de noche. Apretando la bata más fuerte a su alrededor y agarrando su varita estrechamente, anduvo a puntillas algo temblorosa hacia la puerta y con cuidado presionó su oreja contra ella.

Silencio.

Retrocedió y magulló su labio entre sus dientes mientras ajustaba su mano en la puerta e intentaba abrirla sin hacer sonido. La bisagra chirrió y ella sostuvo el aliento mientras esperaba oír alguna reacción por el pasillo exterior. Cuando nada pasó, lentamente abrió la puerta el resto del camino y se asomó fuera. Sus ojos recorrieron de un lado al otro el largo y aparentemente largo corredor antes de deslizarse en él.

Sus pies descalzos caminaban silenciosos sobre el frío piso mientras velozmente escaneaba los números de las puertas que pasaba. Hubo una especie de flash de movimiento por lo que se aplastó contra la pared y conjuró un apurado pero efectivo hechizo desilusionador.

Un sanador, con su rostro hundido en una carpeta, pasó sin notarla y luego desapareció por una esquina.

Hermione exhaló un respiro aliviado, luego levantó el hechizo y continuó escurriéndose por el pasillo hasta que lo vio.

Habitación 114.

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras cogía fuerzas y después los abrió de nuevo y posicionó sus dedos en el mango de la puerta. Ésta hizo clic mientras cedía y ella volvió a paralizarse con la anticipación de ser atrapada. Cuando nuevamente nada pasó, asomó su cabeza dentro de la oscura habitación para ver a Draco aparentemente dormido, reclinado contra la cabeza inclinada de su cama de hospital.

Con tanto sigilo como sus exhaustas extremidades lo permitieron, Hermione se deslizó en la habitación y en silencio cerró la puerta. Estuvo de pie allí por un momento, inmóvil mientras estudiaba la habitación solo para encontrarla vacía excepto por Draco. Su respiración se trabó cuando sus ojos se posaron en él. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras dormía, su suave y limpio cabello brillando con la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de la ventana.

La mirada de Hermione se dirigió a las dos mesas de noche que estaban llenas de una multitud de frascos de pociones y ropa limpia,frunció el ceño alicaída mientras se acercaba a ellas y escaneaba las etiquetas.

Había al menos dos docenas de diferentes pociones.

—No te rendiste —susurró con orgullo mientras tomaba un frasco marcado con "insuficiencia renal aguda".

Hubo un repentino ajetreo de sábanas mientras Draco se movía en su sueño y Hermione rápidamente bajó el frasco vacío junto con su varita y caminó de puntillas hasta su lado. Con cuidado se sentó a su costado en el borde de la cama y lo miró de nuevo.

Aparte de los vendajes cubriendo el muñón donde su brazo izquierdo había sido amputado desde el codo hacia abajo, lucía totalmente ileso. Los ojos de Hermione se posaron desahuciados en los vendajes por un momento antes de viajar hasta su rostro pacífico mientras cautelosamente tomaba la mano derecha de él entre las suyas.

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo ella— Draco, lamento tanto que esto haya pasado.

Ella levantó su mano hasta su boca y besó sus nudillos pero luego brincó cuando los dedos de él se cerraron entorno a los de ella.

—Yo no —graznó la voz débil de Draco. Hermione contuvo su respiración y bajó su mano. Se lo quedó mirando con ojos amplios mientras lentamente él parpadeaba para abrir sus ojos en la dirección de ella.

— ¿Draco?

Él apretó sus dedos nuevamente. —Hey —susurró él con cansancio.

—Hey —se rio ella ligeramente, brindándole una sonrisa acuosa.

Los ojos medio abiertos de Draco la recorrieron. — ¿Entonces estamos muertos? —preguntó él.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —No.

Él la miró de nuevo, notando el modo que la luz de la luna hacía que pareciese que su bata resplandeciera junto con la banda de vendaje blanco sobre su frente, y dejó salir un murmullo confuso. —Pero luces como un ángel.

Hermione continuó sonriendo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza de nuevo. —No muertos. —dijo ella. —Lo lograste. Lo logramos.

— ¿Milagro? —preguntó él.

—Sí —susurró ella de vuelta, rozando su mano sobre la de él. — Más de uno, al parecer.

—Ángel —repitió él, cerrando sus ojos. Hermione permaneció callada mientras lo veía descansar. Él abrió los ojos un poco más ampliamente unos pocos minutos después y los recorrió por alrededor de la oscura habitación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? —preguntó, comenzando a parecer mucho más despierto.

Hermione siguió acariciando su mano. —Menos de un día. Parece que las pociones han trabajado con rapidez.

Draco ojeó las mesas llenas de frascos vacíos y cerró los ojos nuevamente. — ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

— ¿Recuerdas que hablé sobre Ron y Harry yendo por su entrenamiento de auror hacia ubicaciones desconocidas? —preguntó ella.

—Recuerdo todo —dijo él con intención marcada.

Los dedos de Hermione apretaron los de él con más fuerza. —Bueno —dijo ella—, una de las ubicaciones resultó ser donde estábamos. Armaron campamento cerca de nuestra grieta anoche. Me oyeron gritando luego… luego que tú…

Ella se ahogó con las palabras e inclinó la cabeza. Draco abrió sus ojos de vuelta para mirarla.

— ¿Luego que yo qué?

Hermione levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos. —Moriste. Y yo como que me puse histérica.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Supongo que no lo recuerdo todo.

—Yo no recuerdo mucho después de eso tampoco —confesó ella— Recuerdo haber gritado y después la siguiente cosa que sé es que despierto aquí.

—Espera… —dijo Draco con la mirada confusa— ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí si morí?

Hermione respiró hondo. —Tus padres se negaron a que ellos dejaran de intentar revivirte. Tomó un equipo de sanadores, ocho horas, y todo esto para traerte de regreso —respondió ella, asintiendo en dirección de los frascos de pociones.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron más. — ¿Mis padres están aquí?

—Lo estaban —replicó ella con una corta sacudida de cabeza. —Los aurores los llevaron de vuelta a casa cuando te estabilizaron —ella se detuvo y tomó otro hondo respiro antes de añadir—, tu padre me quiere arrestada por intentar asesinarte.

Draco inhaló su propio suspiro. —Sí… eso suena como algo que él haría.

Él procedió entonces a fruncir los labios y mirar la habitación alrededor de él. Cuando sus ojos se posaron de vuelta en Hermione junto a él, su ceño de frunció levemente y después miró abajo a sus manos agarrando las de él, luego alrededor de la habitación nuevamente, y después de regreso a ella.

—Esto… esto es extraño —dijo él. La expresión de Hermione decayó incluso más por su comentario y su boca se cerró en una línea incómoda.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, bajando la mano de él. —Yo, uh… no debería haber entrado aquí. Es solo que… yo… yo quería ver—

—Es extraño que estés tan lejos —continuó Draco como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Draco simplemente retomó su mano y la jaló. —No estás lo suficientemente cerca —dijo él— Súbete aquí conmigo.

Hermione mordió su labio pero se arrodilló en el colchón junto a él y le permitió apoyarse a él mismo mientras se movía para darle espacio para acostarse. La porción restante de su brazo izquierdo se levantó mientras intentaba usarlo pero gruñó con dolor.

—Bueno, eso apesta —dijo él mirando a la extremidad faltante.

—Lo siento mucho —ofreció Hermione con una mirada triste a sus vendajes.

Draco frunció el ceño nuevamente. — ¿Eres la infección que se lo tragó?

—Bueno… no —contestó ella.

—Entonces no tienes razón para sentirlo —dijo él.

Hermione suspiró y miró avergonzadamente el piso. —Es mi culpa que quedáramos atorados allí en primer lugar. —murmuró ella.

Draco sacudió su cabeza mientras la jalaba con su brazo derecho hasta que se recostara. Hermione con cuidado se acurrucó junto a él y deslizó un brazo sobre su estómago. El brazo derecho de él se apretó entorno a ella mientras ella acomodaba su rostro contra su pecho.

—Mucho mejor —suspiró él, descansando su mejilla en la coronilla de ella— ¿Está esto bien? ¿No estoy lastimando tu cabeza, cierto? —preguntó él.

—Está bien —dijo ella— Está casi sanada ya pero ellos se niegan a retirar las bandas hasta mañana.

Draco tarareó comprendiéndola y entonces se quedaron callados hasta que oyó a Hermione sorber por la nariz. — ¿Qué está mal?

Hermione sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. —Solo estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.

—Me alegra que tú estés bien —replicó él con sinceridad. Después ellos simplemente se sostuvieron el uno al otro en la oscuridad, sintiendo comodidad en los cuerpos que se habían vuelto tan familiares.

—Estuviste ahí en el terreno primero —dijo Draco al parecer de ningún lado, quebrando el silencio un tiempo después. Hermione simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte y el siguió. —No debería haber intentado intimidarte para que te movieras.

—Yo no debería habértelo restregado en la cara tampoco —replicó ella.

Draco sonrió. —Tú no tomas mierda de nadie. —bromeó él con ligereza.

—Mi actitud —estuvo de acuerdo ella— por la que me odias.

Hermione sintió el pecho de él paralizarse por el más corto de los momentos. Sus brazos relajaron el agarre en ella mientras echaba su cabeza atrás para mirarla. Ella alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con su tormentosa mirada.

—Nunca pude terminar —dijo él. El ceño de Hermione se frunció más.

— ¿Terminar?

Draco alzó su mano y la llevó a su cabello. Observó a sus propios dedos envolviéndose tiernamente en un rizo que se salía de las vendas tras su oído antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Las razones por las que te amo —respondió él. Fue el turno para Hermione de aguantar su respiración mientras veía la honestidad de su expresión.

Los dedos de Draco se curvaron en el cabello de su nuca al tiempo que hablaba. —Tu nombre —dijo él suavemente— Es hermoso. Único. Y sabe a caramelo cuando lo pronuncias.

Él se inclinó adelante y presionó sus frentes juntas. —Hermione —dijo él lentamente.

Los dedos de Hermione se apretaron al costado de Draco mientras él tarareaba apreciativamente al sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Ella levantó su cabeza de la de él y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

—Draco —dijo ella con reverencia. Él le sonrió y entonces, con su mano aún en su cabello, gentilmente inclinó la cabeza de ella adelante y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Descubro que disfruto eso mucho más sin la inminente sensación de muerte —suspiró él luego de que se separaron. Hermione se rio levemente.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo ella— Y con el aliento fresco.

Draco se rio pero luego pareció serio nuevamente.

—Lamento haber vomitado sobre ti —dijo, su rostro tornándose en una mueca levemente avergonzada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros en su lugar. —Vomité sobre ti también. Además, ya te disculpaste cuando lo hiciste —dijo ella.

Draco sacudió un poco su cabeza. —Eso no era por lo que me disculpaba en ese momento —dijo él suavemente.

Hermione pasó sus dedos arriba y abajo por su costado. —Lo sé —susurró de vuelta. — Y te perdoné por todo eso también.

Draco acurrucó su rostro contra la coronilla de ella y la apretó más fuerte.

— ¿Aún piensas que el destino es una perra cruel? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco miró lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo y luego de vuelta a la bruja acurrucada contra él. —Quizá no completamente cruel —dijo él—, pero tiene un jodido torcido sentido del humor.

Ella asintió brevemente en acuerdo y luego se apretó más contra él.

— ¿No te estoy lastimando, no?

Draco sacudió su cabeza. —No en absoluto.

—Esto es cómodo —dijo ella, cerrando los ojos contenta. Draco la miró.

—Bueno, todo es diferente —dijo él. Hermione presionó su oreja en su pecho y sonrió al fuerte y constante sonido de su corazón dentro de él.

—Todo es diferente —acordó ella.

—Pero no te molestes jamás en preguntarme, porque la respuesta será por siempre no —dijo él abruptamente. La expresión de Hermione era confusa.

— ¿Preguntarte qué?

Draco sonrió en dirección al techo mientras acariciaba el hombro de ella. —Permiso para rasurar mis piernas.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza contra él. —Insufrible —suspiró ella. Él sonrió más ampliamente.

—Y todo tuyo por la eternidad —dijo él.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Solo falta el epílogo que subiré… ahora XD**_


	14. Epílogo

_**N/T cuidado leen el epílogo antes del capi 13 eh? Los he subido juntos y puede que se confundan?) disfruten!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Epílogo**

 **Día Cuatro mil quince: Mañana**

— ¿Papi?

Draco se giró hacia su hija mientras se ajustaba la prótesis mágica de su brazo izquierdo y sonrió. — ¿Sí, pequeña Snitch?

Una Rose Malfoy de cuatro años le sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. — ¿Por qué usas el brazo de mentiras? ¿Qué le pasó al verdadero?

—Un trol se lo arrancó, aliento de _kneazle_ —respondió un burlón Scorpius Malfoy de nueve años mientras se sentaba en la mesa del desayuno.

—Scor —lo reprendió Hermione con una mirada severa— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre referirte a tu hermana como aliento de kneazle?

El pre-adolescente rodó sus ojos. —No hacerlo —murmuró, extendiendo una mano para coger un pedazo de tostada en el centro de la mesa.

Hermione y Draco cambiaron sus ceños por el descaro de su hijo de vuelta a sonrisas a su hija. La pequeña boca de Rose estaba arrugada en un puchero temeroso.

— ¿De verdad un trol se comió el brazo de papi? —preguntó ella, sus ojos miel amplios y llenándose de lágrimas.

—Claro que no, Rosie —le aseguró Hermione con gentileza.

Rose le frunció el ceño a la prótesis de Draco. — ¿Entonces por qué ya no lo tiene más?

Draco alzó su mirada hacia Hermione, la que sonrió con nostalgia antes de bajar su mirada a su hija.

—Hace mucho tiempo —contestó ella— El brazo de papi se lastimó en un accidente. Y dolía tanto que los sanadores no lo pudieron arreglar y tuvieron que retirarlo.

La joven Rose contempló la explicación de su madre por un momento y después miró de vuelta a su padre.

—Papi, ¿estás triste porque los sanadores tuvieron que quitarlo?

Draco parpadeó en su dirección y luego se giró a Hermione nuevamente. —No —dijo él con seguridad, extendiendo su mano para apretar la de Hermione. —No estoy triste en absoluto.

Miles de emociones y memorias pasaron silenciosamente entre marido y mujer en ese momento antes de que Draco devolviera su atención a la menor de los Malfoy.

— ¿Y sabes por qué no estoy triste, pequeña Snitch? —le preguntó.

Los ojos de Rose titilaron con inocente anticipación. — ¿Por qué? —preguntó ansiosamente.

Draco liberó la mano de Hermione y le sonrió con malicia a su hija. — ¡Porque todavía puedo atraparte! —gritó a la vez que se levantaba con rapidez de su silla.

Rose chilló con alegría mientras saltaba de su silla. Rio al tiempo que corría por el pasillo, Draco en sus talones. Scorpius brincó de su silla también.

— ¡Hagan espacio para la _Bludger_! —anunció él, yendo tras su padre y hermana, su tostada olvidada en la mesa.

Hermione observó a su familia jugar, su mano sobre su corazón y luego se giró con una sonrisa hacia su ventana favorita entre las muchas de su cocina. Era la que estaba bañada por la sombra de plantas creciendo sobre el vidrio.

Rosas rojas se enlazaban con el verde espino.

* * *

.

 _ **N/T Bueno mis lectores, hasta aquí llegó esta aventura ;) espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, lo hice lo mejor que pude y sé que no es la mejor de las traducciones, como ya he dicho en veces anteriores el traducir es un proceso de continuo progreso.**_

 _ **Ahora, en verdad en verdad quisiera saber sus opiniones. Y no lo digo porque dejen review, sino porque me interesa saber qué pensaron de la historia, fue buena, mala, regular? O si lo ven conveniente una crítica constructiva, los invito a todos, en especial a las personas que leen silenciosamente, quizá tengan algún aporte. Es más, ni siquiera tiene que ser con la traducción, pueden ir directamente a la historia original y dejarle un comentario a Ravie diciéndole qué les pareció, estoy segura de que lo apreciaría mucho como escritora, quizá un gracias bastaría ;) pero bueno solo les dejo la semilla :p**_

 _ **Agradezco cada review, fav y follow, e invito a los que dejaron en follow darle a fav y viceversa (okay esto no es necesario pero sería chévere?) bueno ya ni sé de lo que hablo, son casi las 3 am en Colombia y mi mente anda algo embotada.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia (a qué estuvo el final todo aww) jajaja nos leemos chicas! Oh! Las que no la leen las invito a leer mi otra traducción (What the Room Requires *solo le faltan 2 capis*)**_

 _ **Ravie, if you read this, thank you again for this story and for letting me translate it, ¡you're amazing!**_


End file.
